Child's Play
by Jettara1
Summary: When Jack is mysteriously changed into a toddler North faces the challenges of truly being a father. Much hilarity by all as the Guardians and Pitch try to learn how to deal with such a small child while searching for a way to return Jack to his proper age. Fluff and cuteness. Follows Finding Understanding, Moonbeams and Sunshine, Mating Season, and When Past and Present Collide.
1. Chapter 1

Child's Play

**Requested by my son XD**

No one knew how it happened of even when for sure. North had been busy carving a new racetrack set when his belly suddenly twisted and that all-knowing feeling of something not being right. He paused in his work and turned off the chainsaw. He looked about his workshop but nothing seemed out of sorts there. He hesitated before setting the chainsaw aside and removing his goggles. Other than the normal sounds of his yetis hard at work all as quiet. That right there seemed odd. It was summer time and Jack was home for the season, he should be up to his usual mischief up now. Of course he could be sleeping. He didn't need to hibernate anymore – the boy had more than enough Believers to sustain him all year long – but from time to time he did feel the need to take a nap. Or perhaps he was in the library catching up on his reading. The boy sure did enjoy a good book or two and as an avid reading during the summer months.

North turned back to his work but that nagging feeling suddenly grew. Something was very, very wrong. Concerned he went out to the hall and looked over toward the production line. Everything looked fine there; all the yetis were still hard at work. His brows furrowed and he glanced toward the ceiling, half expecting to find a series of frozen elves attached to it. Nope, no elves. In fact there were no elves anywhere. No elves and no Jack. That could only mean trouble.

He called to the nearest yeti, asking if he had seen Jack or any of the elves. When the yeti shook his head, North's worry grew. A prank…they had to be planning a prank of some sort. Oh the summer months can be long when Jack got in the pranking mood.

Now North had never been a paranoid man. He was a warrior and the finest swordsman in the world but after living with Jack Frost for a number of years he had come to expect some of the most horrendous pranks imaginable. Usually they were never played on him. More often than not they were directed at the yetis or elves or other Guardians – namely Bunny – but there were times when North had accidently been the unfortunate recipient. It took forever to get the bright pink and purple dye out of his hair and beard. He had been forced to deliver Christmas gifts in such condition. The prank had been meant for Phil, North's chief of security, but it just happened that North had walked through the door first. Jack had apologized profusely but was still grounded for an entire week without his staff. North only prayed the boy had nothing like that planned again.

He investigated the library first, hopeful to find Jack curled up in one of the many arm chairs or window seats. Sadly, Jack was nowhere in sight. Neither were any elves. Next he headed to the kitchen but again there was no sign of Jack. So he moved on to the boy's room but like the first two rooms, Jack and the elves were not there. There were many places Jack liked to hang out; the stables, the garage, the entertainment room, the study, the Globe Room or maybe, just maybe he as outside. But none of them showed any sign of Jack or the elves. North's worry grew as his stomach almost twisted in pain. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure what. All he knew for sure was his adopted son was missing as were his elves and he was at a lost as to where to look next.

On instinct he looked toward one of the storage rooms. It was used to store the finished toys that were waiting to be wrapped as new wrapping paper was designed. The door which was usually closed was wide open and the jiggle of a little bell could be heard from inside. North frowned. Jack knew better than to go into that room. There were certain toys put aside for Jack to play with – yes the boy was a teen and often said he didn't need nor want such childish things but North had spotted the boy playing with them on more than one occasion, especially if Nightlight was visiting – but these were meant for the children of the world. The elves on the other hand rarely listened and were most likely getting Jack into some sort of mischief. They were a dangerous combination.

A giggle made North pause. A child? There as a child in there? No, one of the elves had to be trying to lure him in there for a prank. He was tempted to simply shut the door and lock them in there for a few hours but another giggle had him scratching the back of his head. That was a pretty convincing giggle. He shook his head with a sudden grin.

"Very funny, Jack," he said as he looked the door over for any bucket or strings, any signs of a trap. There was nothing. Carefully he pushed the door open and glanced inside. A dozen or more elves were sitting on the floor pushing around cars and trains and even planes. They all looked up at once with wide guilty eyes. North frown at them before gesturing for them to get out. "Off with you, you little monsters before I start putting lock on the doors."

They gave a joined gasped and quickly shoved the toys back on the shelves before scurrying out. The last one tugged on North's pant leg and pointed toward the back of the room. North raised a questioning brow. "Is Jack hiding in there?"

The elf nodded with a wide smile. Then he hurried after his cohorts.

Shaking his head North stepped inside and looked around. Jack was nowhere in sight. Of course considering how large the room was and the number of shelves filled with toys it would be next to impossible to see the youth without walking along the end of each. "Jack? Where are you? You know you're not supposed to be in here."

That strange childlike giggle was his only answer. North stopped and listened. It happened again. "Jack? Do you have someone here with you?"

Only more giggles answered. Then a small sing-song voice called out. "You can't find me!"

North's looked about in surprise. Now he knew for a fact that there was a child in Santoff Claussen. This was not good, not good at all. "Hello?"

"Can't find me!"

He couldn't help but laugh at the little voice. "Okay…where are you, little one?"

There as another giggled then all of a sudden, "BOO!"

North jumped and spun around. "Ah! There you…are?"

There, standing before him, as a tiny boy no more than three years old with bright blue eyes, shocking snowy white hair wearing a familiar blue hoodie that as at least ten times too big. The oversize sleeves hung over tiny hands that reached up to North, little fingers moving in a grabby motion.

North blinked as he knelt down closer to the boy's height. "Jack?" he asked softly.

The child smiled widely, pearly white teeth flashing in the dim light. "Hi!" Then the little bundle of energy jumped in North's arms and rubbed his cool cheek against the man's and snuggled into him. "Daddy silly."

North's eyes widened in confusion but he hugged the child to him as he stood. There was no doubt this child was Jack Frost, the cold clung to his small body as if part of his skin. "Jack, what did you do?" he asked the boy but paused as a small hand tangled in his beard and a small face pressed into the warmth of his neck. "Jack?"

A cool breath tickled his neck as a small nose pushed against it. "Sleepy. You're warm," the child said with a yawn.

A small smile tug at North's lips. He held the small child as sleep claimed Jack and searched the room for anything that could lend a clue to how Jack had become this way but found nothing. He searched high and low and even called the elves back to question them but it would appear no one knew what happened to Jack. Whatever had happened only Jack knew and now he was too young to help reverse it. North needed help.

Hefting Jack's now tiny sleeping form higher in his arms, North heading back to the Globe Room and sent out the Borealis. Hopefully the others weren't too busy. At least one of them was going to be very upset with this new development. Nonetheless Jack was incredibly cute in this tiny form. North sat in his arm chair as he waited for the Guardians to arrive. Jack was always small but now he was so tiny that North could cradle him in one arm. North smiled fondly at the little boy as he brushed snowy white bangs from closed eyes. He never held someone so small before but he liked it.

"Daddy, huh?" he asked the toddler, his smile growing as Jack snuggled into him more. "I like that."

**I know there's a lot Jack being turned into a little kid fics out there but my son asked for one after seeing a cute little Jack picture with Baby Tooth and asked how Jack became that way and if North would be his daddy so we made up this little fic up at bedtime, but of course since I'm now writing it it'll be much larger and…fluffy? This Jack reminds me so much of my boy at the age of three. Think of Sophie and Boo put together to make little Jack.**


	2. Chapter 2

Child's Play 2

It took quite some time for the other Guardians to arrive and North had all but forgotten he had given out the call as he sat back in a rarely used rocking chair in the corner of the sitting room. He didn't remember when it had been put there or if he had built it or one of the yetis. Jack had woken up a few hours earlier, very hungry and thirsty and after a hearty dinner and glass of warm milk the child had played for with a bunch of toys before yawning once more and asking for a story. North, still utterly bewildered by Jack's physical change, had readily agreed and lifted the child onto his lap. At first he wasn't sure what type of story to tell Jack, he was far too little now to hear of his many adventures so he thought of his friend Katherine, also known as Mother Goose, and the many wondrous children stories she had created.

"Would you like to hear about the cow that flew over the moon?" he asked the little boy with a fond smile.

"Cow?" Jack asked in his sweet little voice as he nibbled a cookie. He gave a giggle. "Cow go moo!"

North chuckled. "Yes it does, little one." He tucked the oversize hoodie around Jack's tiny form and began the nursery rhyme. It had been many, many years since he told a child such a rhyme. Centuries actually. He wasn't very good at it; he didn't have Katherine's soft musical voice that was meant for such tales. No, he as used to telling stories of action and adventure; the type of stories that the normal Jack enjoyed. But Little Jack was content and listened with great interest. His eyes were bright with interest and he chewed on his cookie – little crumbs getting on the child's shirt as well as North's beard.

"More chocolate milk, little one?" North asked when he finished. He held out the small cup one of the yetis had found to Jack.

The child nodded and dropped his cookie to take the milk. He drank it all before realizing he had lost his cookie to an elf. His bright blue eyes filled with tears and the elf who had caught the cookie before it hit the ground and was just lifting it to his mouth, gave North a panicked look. Jack stuck out his bottom lip, looking as if he might break down. The elf timidly held out the cookie to Jack with a tiny smile. For a moment Jack looked from the cookie to the elf then back before taking it and giving the elf a wide, toothy – and cookie crumb – smile. The elf brightened up and ran off to gather the other elves. Before North knew it he had nearly two dozen elves sitting around his feet asking for another story.

North glanced down at Jack with a bemused smile. "You're going to be as dangerous as ever, aren't you? You have already charmed them haven't you?"

Jack giggled. "Mine."

"They're yours, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Ah, I see," North mused, shifting slightly in the rocking chair, careful not to pinch any toes or knees under it. "Well then, I suppose I better tell you another story before they rebel against me, no?"

Giggling, Jack nodded. "Wease?"

North gave a chuckle and started another story, this one a little more his style. It was hard to make one of his grand adventures toddler friendly but North did his best and Jack listened, completely raptured by the story. Jack snuggled closer, his little head pressed into North's shoulder. He gave a mighty big yawn for such a tiny boy and closed his beautiful crystal blue eyes. He was just dosing off when Tooth came in.

"North? What's wrong? I saw the lights but was in South Africa. I'm sorry we took so long…oh!" She flew back in shock, her hands going to her mouth.

"Shh…" North hushed her, looking down at Jack who was blinking his large eyes open and looking about tiredly. "Go to sleep, Snowflake."

"Oh my gosh!" Tooth gasped as her mini fairies darted forward to get a better look at the little boy in North's large arms. She slowly moved forward, her small feet touching the polished wood floor as she stood before North. She tentatively reached out to touch the small boy as he gazed tiredly at her. "Hi, little one. Who are you?" she asked softly.

North opened his mouth to answer but a soft, tired voice answered before him. "Jack," the child said with a sleepy smile. He glanced up at North. "Mommy so silly. Just like you."

Tooth inhaled sharply, her wings fluttering impossibly fast as she darted back, her small hands pressed to her mouth. "Jack? Mommy?" Her violet eyes darted to North's blue ones. "That's Jack? How..? Why..? Oh North, what happened?"

"I don't know, Toothy, but this _is_ Jack," North assured, adjusting the oversize hoodie again as Jack closed his eyes. "I found him playing with the elves in the storage room."

Dingle waved to Tooth from where he was seated on the ground with his brethren. She gazed at him for a moment before returning the gesture. When she looked up her six mini-fairies, led by Baby Tooth, were checking out Jack. Their small hands combed through his snowy white hair and touching his cheek and tiny hands.

"Girls!" she cried out and quickly covered her mouth as the six fairies shushed her.

North smirked. "Yes, Tooth, please keep your voice down. He's had a rather long day and is very tired."

"Oh," she said softly as she slowly moved closer. "He's so adorable. Did he brush his teeth?"

It was North's turn to inhale sharply as his lips formed a little "O", as if he had completely forgotten something.

Tooth's eyes darkened. "Nicholas…"

"Honest slip of the mind, Toothy," North assured as raised one hand in a peaceful gesture. "It's been a rather crazy day."

She frowned at him before sighing. "Girls," she said sternly. The little fairies snapped to attention. Two flew off while the rest continued to coddle Jack.

An elf tugged at North's pant leg and held up a platter of cookies. North shook his head and shooed all the elves away. They gave a small cheer as they ran off with all the cookies.

"This won't do. This won't do at all," Tooth was saying as she gently opened Jack's mouth and peered at the cookie crumb and chocolate covered teeth. "He's too little to do this for himself, North. You have to do it for him. Oh! What beautiful baby teeth! All pretty and white."

"Tooth," North objected as the two fairies returned with Jack's tooth brush and got to work cleaning the child's teeth. Thankfully Jack was sound asleep now and beyond caring who poked at his mouth. "Let the boy sleep. I swear if you wake him…"

She shot him a glare that made him fall silent. Never mess with the Tooth Fairy when she as caring for a child's teeth.

"Alright, North, what is so important that I had to leave a rather pleasant nightmare to…" Pitch snapped as he stormed into the library with Sandy tailing after him with an amused grin. The golden man froze in surprise upon seeing Little Jack. Pitch's gold and silver eyes widened in surprise. "Is that? What the hell happened to Jack?" He jumped back when what appeared to be a swarm of fairies raced at him all shushing him at the same time. He raised his hands defensively and lowered his voice. "Please tell me this is just a spell gone wrong that you can fix."

North shook his head. "I don't know how this happened," he said honestly, thankful that the fairies were now focused on Pitch rather than Jack. He stroked Jack's cheek and smiled as Sandy floated up to the boy, a fond smile on his lips. "He is cute, isn't he, Sandy?"

The Sandman smiled brightly at North before lightly dusting Jack with dreamsand. Jack smiled in his sleep and Sandy was practically bouncing for joy. He always loved to watch a child enjoy the wonderful dreams he had conjured. His whole face lit up when Jack giggled in his sleep.

"Aren't we short one Guardian?" Pitch asked, moving a little closer and eyeing Jack's small form with curiosity. "I'm sure Bunny would be interested in what happened to Jack."

North looked up at him. Pitch was right. Bunny should have been there by now. He wondered what was keeping his old friend. It made little sense. What could be taking the Pooka so long?


	3. Chapter 3

Child's Play 3

**For those who haven't read Finding Understanding or Mating Seasons Jack and Bunny are mates/lovers, and Pitch became the Guardian of Courage after the Guardians discover that he is in essence Jack's grandfather (Jack being reborn through the magic of MiM and Mother Nature/Seraphina, Pitch's daughter) and has been watching over Jack for 300 years even if they rarely spoke and Jack did turn him away. It's still a rather tense relationship between Pitch and the other Guardians as he doesn't exactly see himself as one of them and they have trouble with his past crimes against children and the constellations, especially Bunny.**

Sandy's smile fell as his eyes darted from each of his fellow Guardians back to Jack and then to his feet in embarrassment. He began fidgeting as images appeared above his head. Everyone stared at him in confusion, their expression going from questioning to confused to shocked.

"Sandy?" Tooth asked when the images sped up too fast for her to keep up with and even North was having trouble deciphering everything their friend was saying.

Pitch on the other hand watched intently, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean Bunny's asleep? He should have woken up hours ago." Anger started to darken his face. "You put to sleep? What on Earth for?"

More images flew over Sandy's head, faster now as he tried to explain exactly why Bunny had not responded to the signal.

Now Pitch looked confused and even took a step back. "Jack and Bunny have been fighting lately," he told the others before sighing. "Jack said they'd been having problems." As the newest Guardian and the others former enemy it was hard for them to confide in Pitch but Jack – who had a better handle on what it was like not to be believed in and the loneliness Pitch had experienced for so – told Pitch just about everything. He turned to Pitch for advice when he had issues he didn't think anyone else could help him with, usually issues with his mate. Pitch watched as Sandy explained what he learned from Bunny which wasn't much different from what Jack had told him only the day before. "Jack wanted to have more kits now that Eamon and his sister have grown up but Bunny refused." He blinked in surprise. "Jack left Bunny. They broke up."

Tooth gasped. "What?" she asked just as surprised.

North nodded as if that explained everything. "I thought something might have happened when he returned early yesterday afternoon. He didn't wish to speak of it but I knew he was upset."

Pitch shook his head, trying to keep up with Sandy but now the images were blurring together. "Sanderson, slow down. Bunny what? Alright, alright…he wanted to sleep. For how long? Well go wake him up!"

Sandy jumped back in surprise and then frowned at the taller dreamweaver, his eyes narrowing and sand blowing out his ears. Then with a huff he flew off, much to North's and Tooth's bewilderment. Normally Sandy would have given Pitch more of an ear full – or in this case eye full – before even budging but this time he hurried off with little more than a glare.

"Maybe we should get Jack to bed," Tooth finally said as she brushed her fingers through Jack's hair. "He's so sleepy."

"Dah," North agreed, reluctantly to move from his comfy spot cradling his now miniaturized adoptive son. "I suppose we should. Although I must admit I rather enjoy holding him."

She smiled sweetly at her two boys. "I know but your back will cramp if you sit still for too long. Come on, hun."

Pitch rolled his eyes as North adjusted Jack's sleeping form before awkwardly getting up. The man obviously had little to no experience with children. Nonetheless the Nightmare King couldn't stop looking at Little Jack. The sight of the child so young and small and utterly defenseless tugged at something deep in his heart. He felt a need he hadn't felt in many long years and before he could stop himself he had stepped up to North. "North…may I hold him?" he asked, not realizing his words until they had already left his mouth. He expected the Russian to say no and claim the child for himself, but after only a moment of inner debate North very carefully laid Jack in the shade's arms.

"Of course, Kozmotis," the white haired man said with a gentle smile, as if to remind Pitch that he was one of the Guardians now and all was forgiven.

Pitch would have made a snarky remark but he was completely enthralled by the sleeping child in his arms. Oh it had been so long since he held a child, especially one so small and fragile; not since Seraphina was a toddler. Holding Jack was just like holding her the only exception being Jack was a boy with shocking snowy white hair rather than raven black. Regardless, the peacefulness of Jack's sleeping face was so similar to Seraphina that it made Pitch's heart soar. He didn't hear North's chuckle or Tooth's cooing, not until North took his elbow and steered him toward the lift.

"How you ever became Boogeyman I will never know," North remarked with a chuckle. "You scare children yet you love them as much as we do if not more."

"Button it, old man, before you wake him up and I have to do something drastic in retaliation," Pitch warned although his voice was far from threatening.

North and Tooth exchanged a look and smiled at one another.

"The most powerful weapon against the Boogeyman," Tooth said with a soft giggle. "A baby Jack Frost."

"Shut it," Pitch said firmly, not once looking up from the child in his arms. Jack was a beautiful boy, all soft and pale and pure perfection. Whatever he had done to become this small child was extremely foolish but Pitch wouldn't complain. How often was Jack Frost so sweet and quiet without having some silly prank up his sleeve? And if this was a prank…well they will deal with it when the time came.

. . .

Sandy arrived at the Warren in record time. He was still fuming over Pitch's attitude. He was the Sandman man not some errand boy. Okay, so he had been the one to put Bunny asleep but he had been asked and honestly thought whatever the problem was that they had been called for could have been handled without the Pooka. How was he supposed to know that Jack had somehow changed himself into a toddler? And how exactly was he supposed to wake Bunny up? Sandy specialized in putting people to sleep not waking them up.

He flew to Bunny's borough hidden in a large thicket. Next to a small vegetable garden sat a large bucket of water. Grinning with mischief, he grabbed the handle and carried it into the borough and down the hall to the master room deep underground. Inside the room, curled up on a nest of grass, fur and leaves, lay Bunny deep in sleep and having happy dreams. It was almost a shame to have to wake the Pooka, Sandy had spent a lot of time conjuring that particular dream for him. Oh well, he could always make his friend a new dream once Jack was back to normal.

Sandy pulled back his dreamsand from Bunny and then, using his dreamsand, he lifted to bucket above Bunny's head and turned it over, dumping its contents all over the Pooka.

Bunny jolted awake with a surprise cry. "Frostbite!" he snarled, rearing back. His fur, although wet, went on end and claws extracted. He looked about wildly before his gaze settled on Sandy. The anger left and confusion replaced it. "Sandy?" he asked as he forcibly retracted his claws. He brushed a paw over his the wet fur of his head and ears. "Have you lost it, mate? I could have gutted you if you weren't made of sand."

The little man laughed silently, gracing his friend with a large smile before growing serious. Sand images appeared above his head as he – very slowly, Bunny was still half asleep after all – tried to explain the situation.

Bunny shook his head in confusion and it took two more tries before the Pooka got all the sleep out of his eyes. "What? Jack… Is something wrong with Jack?"

Sandy nodded but before he could explain further Bunny had leapt off the bed and was already racing toward the tunnel that led to Santoff Claussen. The dreamweaver blew sand out of his ears once more as he gave chase. Nobody ever listened to him. He just hoped Bunny opened the tunnel inside the fortress and not outside otherwise he would be frozen solid long before he reached the ice elf.


	4. Chapter 4

Child's Play 4

Sometimes it as easy to forget that Pitch was not only the Guardian of Courage, the Nightmare King, Fallen Hero of the Golden Age but also a father. North had to admit that last part as what he had come to admire most about Pitch. At first he had objected to Pitch taking all Jack's pillows save one to created what appeared to be a fort around the sleeping child. The man didn't even bother explaining what he was doing until after he had made everything perfect and then placed a thin blanket over Jack rather than the thick comforter that North had been holding.

"He's still a winter sprite," Pitch had said firmly when North tried to place the comforter over the small boy. "He'll overheat with that on and will get sick, especially considering we need to keep the windows closed."

"Wait, Jack always has his windows open," North objected.

"Yes, as a teen, but as a toddler the last thing we need is him roaming the tundra," Pitch pointed out as he began closing windows and opening the skylight just enough to allow cold air but not enough room for Jack to fly out.

"What about this fort?" Tooth asked, fluttering about anxiously.

"The pillows will keep him from falling off the bed," Pitch explained as he strolled back to the bed. "Considering the number of times I've watched Jack fall out of a tree or out of the rafters while asleep I think this is safest for him. You have no idea the number of times I've been tempted to duct tape that boy in place at night. He's always moving about. You'd think he was having a nightmare or something."

North and Tooth shot him a glare.

Pitch raised his hands defensively. "Don't blame me for doing my job, but honestly, I prefer scaring him when he's not in a position to hurt himself." He hesitated as he neared the head of the bed. The now toddler Jack looked so peaceful and utterly beautiful. He raised a hand to brush aside Jack fringe when North grabbed his wrist.

"No," North said sternly, his gaze hard as he glared at Pitch. "No nightmares. Not while he's this small."

"I wasn't planning to, Cossack," Pitch snapped back as he yanked his wrist free. "I was just…thinking," he said softly, brushing the child's hair, his eyes going far away as he remembered doing the same with his own child many years ago. He sat on the edge of the bed, almost instantly forgetting the others were there as images of a little girl replaced the boy laying in the bed. He began humming an old tune he had not song since Seraphina was a child.

North stepped back in amazement. Pitch was acting rather peculiar. He rarely seen the shade smile or laugh with any true joy but to hear him hum and coddle anyone. Pitch had become rather protective of Jack over the years all due to their rather awkward relationship. In all essence Pitch was the boy's grandfather and had every right to have access to the child but other than watching over Jack and belittling the way North tried to be a father to the boy, Pitch never really showed that parental side. There were days North feared that the only reason Pitch bothered with the child was because Jack willingly allowed the Nightmare King to give him nightmares whenever needed. But they had a special relationship that North could not quite understand. Jack told Pitch things that he told no one else, his deepest fears and wants that he feared no one else would understand. Even though North knew this and understood, he did not like it. He did not like that Jack felt there were things he could not tell him.

"Alright, everyone out," Pitch suddenly said, standing in front North.

The Russian blinked in surprise and stepped back. "What? I am not…"

"Lunaroff has it taken care of," Pitch continued firmly and actually steered North out of the room.

Now that was new. Pitch was not one for physical contact – unless it was Jack or Sandy, the odd time Bunny (but that was a whole other situation) – yet there he was, half a head shorter than North, hands on the large man's shoulders and all but shoving him out of the room. Tooth, just as surprised, followed after them.

"Uhm…is it really a good idea to leave Jack alone?" the Tooth Fairy asked with concern.

Baby Tooth zipped in front of them, anxiously talking to her mama.

Pitch sighed. "Fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for her to stay with him. But no waking him up."

The mini-fairy glared at the shade but nodded.

"Don't let him wander about if he wakes up," Tooth instructed. "Either come and get one of us or send an elf, understand?"

Baby Tooth nodded again before zipping back into the room. North went to shut the door but Pitch shook his head. "Leave it open. It'll be easier for everyone to hear him if he wakes up scared." He looked about the workshop with a frown. Even though they were in the residential section it was still not child friendly. The whole place needed to be…

"Where is he? Where's Jack?" Bunny yelled as he jumped out of a hole just feet from the child opened bedroom door. Sandy appeared a right behind him waving his arms to silence that anxious Pooka.

Everyone turned to shush Bunny but it was too late. A small whine came from the bedroom and before anyone could give Bunny a warning the Pooka shoved the door open all the way and rushed in.

"Jack? Jack… Blimey," Bunny muttered in surprise and confusion.

North rushed back in, hoping to stop Bunny from waking Jack up completely but it was too late. Little Jack was rubbing the sleep from his eyes before knocking pillows out of his way to climb out of bed. "Thirsty," he whined softly as he walked toward North. "Daddy! Oh!" Big blue eyes blinked when they met the spring green of Bunny's. For several long seconds they simply stared at one another then excitement filled Jack's eyes. "Bunny!"

"Whao…what is this? Where's the kid come from?" Bunny asked as he stepped back. Fear filled his eyes as his nose twitched, telling him all he needed to know yet his brain refusing to accept it. He jumped back in shock as the toddler ran at him and grabbed one leg causing him to trip.

The child giggled, covering his mouth with his hands hidden in his long sleeves. "Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" he laughed before climbing on Bunny's belly and hugging him tightly. "My Bunny!"

North chuckled, Tooth tried to stifle a giggle as Sandy bounced around in silent laughter. Pitch smirked. "I never knew you could feel so much fear for one small child, Rabbit," he said with a chortle. "Let's keep Jack like this for a few more days," he told North with a smirk. "Bunny's fear alone can keep me going for years."

The others ignored him and Bunny would have made a remark but he stared down at the little bundle of energy that was once his mate and lover with undeniable fear. "What the hell happened?" he asked on to have his nose slapped by said child.

"Bad Bunny!" Jack said with a pout. "Bad Bunny say bad word!"

That only made everyone else crack up with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm on my mother's computer and since she doesn't have Word or any writing programs (she only uses it for games and has nothing I need on it which royally sucks) I'm typing directly to . I'm going to try to catch all my mistakes but I'm used to a small keyboard and screen directly before me so I'm not looing up and down every few seconds. Please bear with me. I would wait for the new charger but too much cuteness is dancing in my head and I want to start typing my Eggnog (young North and Bunny) fic in a few days.**

Child's Play 5

Bunny was in utter shock and his mind simply could not process what he clearly saw before him. Jack, his Jack, was a toddler? Okay he could deal with kids, he'd been a father for several decades now and while his kits were grown and working on their own families and trying to repopulate their species, he had grown accustomed to having the Warren to himself and Jack - the teenage Jack. He wasn't ready for more kits let alone a miniature Jack. He felt a rush of anger fill him. Jack, the fool, must have been searching for another spell to ensure they had kits just like he did last time only this time rather than getting pregnant and Bunny having to have the kits moved into his body Jack had somehow turned himself into this...this...baby. Well toddler but that was besides the point.

The child was still clinging to him, babbling about bad words and how his daddy was be upset and how it was not nice to say such things. For a three year old he sure did talk a lot. Bunny wrapped his arms around the small bundle and got to his feet. Everyone was watching them with fond smiles but Bunny only frowned and deposited the boy in North's arms.

"Watch him," he said angrily before brushing past Pitch and into the hall as he tried to hold his anger in check.

"Bunny?" Tooth asked in confusion as he opened a hole back to the Warren.

The Pooka didn't look at any of them. "I can't deal with this...not right now," he grumbled before jumping down the hole. The last thing he heard was Jack's childish anguished cry. The sound of a child's who's heart was just broken as if his new favorite toy was just taken from him. Bunny's ears pressed firmly to his head as he tried to block out the horrible sound and sealed the tunnel shut.

"Bunny!" Jack cried, reaching for the oversized rabbit. "BBBUUUNNNYYY!"

Tears streamed down the boy's face and North hugged him tightly to his chest. "Shh...little one. Bunny will be back, he's just confused. It's alright," he told Jack as he rubbed soothing circles over his small back. "Everything will be fine."

Sandy held up a handful of dreamsand but North shook his head. The child wouldn't be able to fall back asleep for awhile and forcing him to while so upset wouldn't be any good for him. Tooth began fussy over Jack, offering to tell him a story while Baby Tooth rubbed against his cheek.

Pitch glared at the spot where the rabbit hole had been only moments ago. "That fool," he snarled. "I understand his fear but not his anger." He moved toward the shadows, ready to slip into one and go to the Warren to give the fur ball a piece of his mind but the moment he even thought of having the shadows teleport him to the Warren he was hit by a powerful ward and sent tumbling back a few steps.

Sandy looked up in alarm and caught the taller man before he fell. A question mark appeared above his head at the look of shock on Pitch's normally passive face.

"He warded off all access to the Warren," Pitch explained was the wave of magic subsided. "I can't get to him."

Everyone stared at him in shock now. The only time Bunny ever cut off access to the Warren from the other Guardians was during mating season.

Jack was all out bawling now and North was doing all in his power to comfort the small boy. "It's alright, my little one," he whispered moving away from the child's room and heading to the kitchen. "You said you were thirsty, how about we get you some warm milk and find you some nice toys to play with? How about a train set, dah? Every boy needs a train set. I even have one that looks just like Bunny's eggomotive. That's a lovely toy, no? No sharp edges or small parts. It'll keep that silly boogeyman off our backs, too."

The child sniffled and nodded, wiping his runny nose on North's shoulder. The Guardian of Wonder grimaced but said nothing against it.

"Hey!" Pitch yelled after them.

Tooth giggled as she caught up with North and Jack. "He is a silly boogeyman. You should see him dance."

"What? Wait a minute...when did you ever see me dance?" Pitch asked trailing behind them in confusion.

"Security footage," North stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Russian gave a chuckle. "When trying to take over world best not to do boogie on the globe with yetis watching. Security cameras caught it all. Jack not tell you?"

It was rare to see Pitch blush but his face went from pale grey to beet red. "No...I want all copies destroyed, North. Immediately!"

"No possible, my friend. It was posted on YouTube some time back. I'm surprised you never noticed."

"I don't use computers! How would I know?" The shade caught up with North and Jack and pointed one long finger at the boy. "You are so grounded when you're back to normal. Things like that are on the list of things you're supposed to tell me."

Jack just looked at him in confusion before tucking his head under North's chin and sniffled as if knowing he was in trouble but not sure why. His large blue eyes shimmered with more tears.

"Fine," Pitch conceded. "You're not in trouble. I'll make a note to destroy all security cameras the next time I try to take over Santoff Claussen."

North raised a brow and tried - but failed - to hide a smirk. "Very lovely singing voice by the way."

Pitch simply growled at him but relaxed. He'd been a Guardian nearly fifty years and this was the first time they ever teased him about that night so long ago. The night when he nearly destroyed the Guardians and brought complete fear to the children of the world. The night of his greatest triumph and utter defeat. Yeah, that was not a day he was particularly fond of remembering. But it was the day Jack proved he wasn't simply another elemental but a powerful spirit and Guardian.

Sandy patted his shoulder and smiled brightly at him. "Don't you start, too, Sanderson," he snapped but the golden man's grin grew wider and music symbols began dancing above his head. "Keep it up, funny man, and I tell North all about you and your little mermaids. Oops." His grin widened as both North and Tooth turned toward Sandy with questioning looks. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to mention them, was I?"

Sandy's mouth fell open and for a moment he couldn't form any images as he stared at his friends. North opened his mouth to ask a question when Sandy's mind caught up with itself and images began appearing in rapid succession, the message clear. _Grown up conversation._ Tooth squeaked as Pitch laughed at them.

"Oh, it's better than me dancing or singing," he said, taking Jack from North. "Jack's not the only one who likes to be babied, hmm? But in you case it's completely expected, isn't it?"

Jack smiled and gave a tiny laugh. "Silly boogie."

Shaking his head, Pitch couldn't help but laugh at that. "So I am."

The others just stared at each other for a moment or two before Sandy blew sand out of his ears and pointed toward Pitch as if to tell North and Tooth that Pitch was making away with their Jack and they better hurry after him, as if he were the bad guy again. It took a moment but the message got through and North was the first to take off after Pitch and Jack while Tooth shook her head.

"You and Pitch really are a good pair," she said in amusement. "Good thing you're both on our side."

Sandy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how they ever functioned as a group. It was too easy to distract North and Tooth with such insignificant pieces of information. They all knew he had his own island and that there were mermaids and yes he did have the old tryst with them. The way Pitch made it sound was far worse than the things they did together.

. . .

Bunny didn't return right away, he had buried himself in research to try and figure out how Jack got into this situation. He was angry and sad and blaming himself for Jack doing whatever it was he did. The North tried to help find whatever spell Jack had used - for surely Jack must have been messing around with some sort of magic to have this happen - but the child had attached himself to North, refusing to leave him unless Pitch or Bunny was there. He'd go to Tooth but since she and Sandy worked almost 24/7 - as did Pitch but his minions did a lot of the work scaring kids and Pitch usually was only on hand when needed to bring about a particular fear or help someone conquer an unnecessary fear - Jack preferred the other three's company best. He often played with the elves but if someone wasn't there to keep an eye on them they usually got Jack into some sort of trouble that angered the yetis. On more than one occasion Phil had carried Jack back to North and shoved the boy into the man's arms grumbling about how the workshop was not a place for little kids. That was around the time the yetis stopped making toys and Jack proofed the whole place as they had so many ears ago when Jack first moved into Santoff Claussen. So North was no longer able to help find whatever spell Jack had used. That left only Bunny and Pitch which meant Bunny had to come back to the workshop for his search. Since Jack's change had occurred there the spell had to be there as well.

Not that North would ever complain about having to take can of a toddler Jack. In fact he loved it.

Jack loved the toys. He played with everything. He pushed around cars and trains on the floor, usually asking North to come down and play with him. They stayed primarily in the sitting room or entertainment room where there was more space to play. North usually sat on the floor or laid on his belly next to Jack and pushed around cars and racing them on tracks. Sometimes he'd color with the boy or tell him stories but what he found Jack loved most was playing dress up and acting like each of his fellow Guardians.

This little discovery had been completely by accident. North had brought out two sketching pads, one for Jack to color in and one for himself so that he could create a few new designs while the child entertained himself. He had placed Jack's on a tiny table the yetis had made the child and looked about. Jack was hiding again. He loved hide-and-seek. North smiled, all ready to search for the boy - he was forbidden to leave the room without North - when he noticed his heavy red coat being dragged behind the sofa. He looked over the sofa and there was Jack, his small arms in the huge sleeves - the coat was even too big for the teenage Jack - and the fur hat on his little head. He gave a small chuckle, startling the child but when Jack looked up it was with such an adoring smile that North felt his heart race with pride. Then Jack did the one thing that made North utter putty in his hands.

"HO HO HO!" Jack yelled, holding his little belly and pushing it out. A small sack was held in one hand filled with all the toys he'd been given. By the looks of it he had been handing them out to all his stuffies as Christmas presents.

"Are you pretending to be me?" North asked, lifting the child up and sitting him on his lap.

"HO HO HO!" Jack said again before hugging North. "I'm Santa."

"So you are," North agreed. An idea struck him, one he knew from stories the teenage Jack had told him of young Sophie years ago that would appeal to his young charge. "Do you like playing dress up?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you like me to make you a bunch of costumes to play in?"

The boy's eyes grew bright. "Yeah! Please, please, please, please?"

Chuckling North nodded. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Child's Play 6

Costumes - Pitch Black

The days dragged on for the Guardians searching for a way to change Jack back to his proper age but for North it seemed to fly by. Within three days he had made a whole chest full of costumes for Jack in his toddler size as well as some more appropriate clothing and pjs. The child simply adored each new outfit and paraded about acting as if he were one of his fellow Guardians. None of them noticed at first, everyone was so busy with either work or the endless search for a text that North was starting to doubt existed. After all if Jack had done this to himself wouldn't he have dropped the book when the change began or hidden it in his room? So far nothing had showed up and North had a sneaky feeling he knew who to blame, but he wasn't about to point fingers. He was enjoying himself and Jack was causing no harm in his tiny form now that Santoff Claussen was "Jack proof".

Jack was presently running around the entertainment rom flying a stuffy around and pretending it was a super hero while North sat back to read the latest report on toy production. The yetis were a little behind schedule due to retro fitting the workshop and making it child proof, but not so far behind to cause any real problems come Christmas. In a few days they would be all caught up again. North smiled fondly at the child as Jack yanked on his arm.

"Yes, little one?" he asked as Jack pointed toward the door.

"Grandpa's coming," Jack said very seriously but his blue eyes held a hint of mischief.

North cocked his head to the side, listening intently by heard nothing. Somehow Jack always knew when one of the others were approaching long before anyone else with the exception of Bunny. He wasn't sure if the child had a sixth sense about such things or exceptional hearing.

"Oh? Well then perhaps I should have some more treats brought up and you can show him your little surprise, dah?"

The boy grinned widely. "Dah!" he cheered before darting off to his toys and putting away his stuffy.

North returned the grin before instructing one of the elves to fetch more cookies and coffee. Knowing Pitch he would be tired of searching ancient texts and needing a break, whether or not he admitted to such things was another matter. Sure enough within a few seconds the shade materialized from the shadows and plopped down in a seat across from the table North was seated at.

"It's useless, Nicholas," he grumbled, using North's first name as he always did when finally fed up with something or extremely tired. "Whatever jack did with the book it's gone now."

"Perhaps he didn't cast the spell," North countered as he signed the bottom of the last document.

Pitch raised a sceptical brow. "Oh? And just who would do such a thing? The only ones with any magical knowledge of such things are all Guardians and would never change Jack like this. A few decades back I might have for the sheer amount of fear all this has caused everyone - name Aster - but that was a long time ago.

"Bunny still panicking over this?" North asked. Bunny had checked in with him to see how Jack was doing but had yet to visit the boy and Jack had all but forgotten about him. He asked for his Bunny every night before bed.

"He's spent every day in the archives, either here or at the Warren. This morning he raided my library and accused me of doing this do Jack, but like I said...decades ago maybe." He leaned an elbow on the table and cradled his cheek in one hand. He looked beat and ready for a long nap. "I'm starting to wonder if -"

"BOO!" Jack yelled, poking Pitch from behind.

Pitch jumped with a cry of fright. North burst into laughter as the mighty Nightmare King leapt from his chair and whirled on the tiny boy wearing an slightly oversized black robe. The boy giggled and made a monster face.

"RRAAHH! RRAAH! I'm boogeyman! Fear me!" Jack yelled amongst giggles as he made grabby hands at Pitch.

"I do not sound like that!" Pitch objected with a scowl but Jack just kept making grabby hands at him.

"I'm boogey-oggyman!"

Pitch glared at North. "You put him up to this," he accused, pointing a long finger at the larger man.

Jack's smile fell. "Grandpa mad?"

Pitch's head whipped back toward Jack and panic filled him when he saw tears brim the child's long lashes. "No! No, Jack, no. Of course not. Did your father put you up to this?"

North opened his mouth to object. He had just made the costumes for Jack to have fun with not to insult anyone but Jack was already shaking his little head.

"No," the child whispered. "I thought you like. Now I'm you. I was daddy now I'm you." He lowered his voice and gestured for Pitch to come down to his height so he could tell him a secret. "Then I'm going to be Uncle Sandy but don't tell...they're footy pajamas."

The shade's eyes widened and then a tiny smirk lifted his thin lips. "Sandy huh? Who else are you going to be?"

Now the child was excited. He grabbed his grandfather's hand and dragged him toward the chest and pushed open the lid to show a variety of costumes ranging in all fabrics and colors. There was a mini replica of North's fur coat, a pair of iridescent fairy wings and crown of feathers, a golden pair of pajamas with little feet and a blue and grey hoodie with a pair of bunny ears and tail sewn on. Pitch sent North a smirk.

"I see a very angry Bunny in your future, Cossack," he foretold before noticing a series of plastic weapons also in the mix; swords, a scythe - yeah that wasn't dangerous what-so-ever - boomerangs and a replica of Jack's staff. That was smart, no need for Jack to be playing with the real thing at the moment.

"See! I can be anyone I want, even an elf or yetis," Jack was telling him with pride and sure enough there was a little red elf costume and furry brown and grey fur jacket with hood.

Pitch gave a laugh. "Oh the things I can tease you about when you're back to normal," he muttered to himself as he smiled at the boy.

North grinned as he stood from the table and collected his paper work. "Pitch, would you be so kind as to watch Jack for a hour or so while I get thing organized with the yetis? I'm behind on my work."

Pitch turned to object but North was already out the door and waving good bye to Jack. For such a large man North sure could move. Pitch looked from the now closed door back to Jack. This was not what he was planning to do for his afternoon. Research, scare a few kids, rest and back to research, not babysit. With a sigh he looked about the room, trying to think of something to entertain the child that would not be straining or need to much thought. He really was rather tired. Funny how tiring trying to find a certain spell could be compared to so many other things he could have been doing with his time. Plus, this was a boy he was looking after, not his little girl. Boys were so much different and he had little experience playing with one.

"So..." he began when he could think of nothing remotely interesting to do. "What would you like to do?"

Jack sat on his little bum and chewed his lip. "Help me build a fort? Daddy wouldn't let me but you're here now."

"Why wouldn't daddy let you have a fort?"

The child shrugged. "Phil get angry. Too much clean up."

The shade snorted. "That's because they don't know how to build a proper fort. Alright my little Snowflake, grab those pillows while I grab the cushions."

Jack's whole face lit up as he scrabbled to grab every pillow in the room he could find and then took them to where Pitch indicated behind the sofa. Pitch grabbed the sofa cushions, the chest and two chairs and brought them as around as well. Next he rummaged through the storage case and pulled out several blankets. With Jack's help the set up the chair across from the back of the sofa and draped the largest blanket across them and the sofa. Then he formed a rode with his nightmare sand and placed it in the center so that the blanket tented upward. They used the heaviest of Jacket's toys as well as several heavy books to hold the edges of the blanket in place than put all the cushions, pillows and remaining blanket inside. It was not the best fort but it would do in a pinch and Pitch was rather proud of himself for remembering how to build a basic fort. He had done it often enough with Seraphina when she was a little girl.

Jack gave a whoop of glee before bounding inside and flopping on the makeshift bad. "Cool! Grandpa cool!"

Chuckling, Pitch followed the youth inside. "I suppose it is, isn't it. This is a great place for hiding or camping."

He paused as the door opened, fully expecting North to have returned and reprimand them for doing what Jack had been forbidden to, but it was only a few elves delivering snacks and drinks. Pitch took the tray and went to shoo them away when Jack invited them into his fort. Sighing, Pitch went to put the tray aside and find something else to entertain himself.

"Grandpa?" Jack asked after a moment.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Can you tell us a story?"

Hesitating, Pitch glanced at the child and his two playmates. "What type of story?"

"A spooky story?"

Pitch shook his head. "You're too young for such things."

"Please..."

Sighing, Pitch raked his brain for something that was both spooky and kid friendly. He didn't want Jack to have nightmares no matter how much it might boost his power level. Finally a story came to him and upon Jack's request, climbed into the fort with him. He laid on the mound of cushions and pillows and let the small child lay his little head on his chest. "Once upon a time there was this beautiful lady who was married to a soldier..."

. . .

Bunny raked his paws over his ears. He'd looked everywhere, read ever book he could find, even traveled into the past to see what Jack had done but he had found nothing, not a single clue as to how Jack got the way he presently was. He knew there were spells to turn back time and reverse the age but none of those existed in any of their domains. No one had the spell. Bunny didn't know what to do. He was sure if something wasn't done soon Jack might remain stuck like this. He was immortal which meant he would not age beyond that which he was now, a three year old toddler. A three year old winter sprite with complete command of his element. He shivered at the mere thought of what could happen if the boy took a tantrum while trapped in this form. But what could any of them do? How could they change him back without the proper spell?

This wasn't god, this wasn't good at all.

He sat in North's study unsure where to look next.

"Perhaps we should face facts, my friend," North said gently. "Perhaps our Jack is lost to us and we must embrace this new Jack."

The Pooka shook his head. "No, there has to be a way to return him to his true form. He's an infant!"

"A toddler," North corrected. "And very intelligent for one so young. You really should take some time to get to know him while he's little. If he does return to his normal self you may never get a second chance."

Again Bunny shook the thought away. "He's my mate, North. He should not be in this situation. It's my fault all this happened. I'm going to make it right. I'll find a way to change him back."

"Yes, that I am sure of, however in the mean time you are hurting the boy by ignoring him," North pointed out. "He is your mate, Aster. He needs you. More now than ever. Whatever caused the rift between you will have to wait to be mended properly. For now spend a little time with him and remind him that you still love him, no matter what form he is in."

The Pooka raised a brow. "That would be way too weird, mate."

The Russian waved his hand dismissively. "You know what I mean. He is not your lover right now but he is still part of family. He needs all of us including the one he once thought of as brother and not lover."

"I don't know, Nick. How do I even treat him?"

"Like one of your kits. Think of Eamon at his age and go from there."

Bunny snorted. "And a right handful, too. Oi, why do these things keep happening to Frostbite? He's a trouble magnet."

North gave a deep belly laugh. "Aye, that he is but he's worth it." He stood from behind his desk as he put the last of his paperwork aside. "Come, I'm sure Pitch is in need of a break and Jack will be happy to see you."

They walked toward the entertainment room, discussing the many changes that had to be made to the workshop should Jack be permanently suck as a small child, namely to his bedroom and the amount of clothing they would need to get. Unlike the teenage Jack who was particular about what he wore and the way his room was a three year Jack was too young to make such choices and North was excited about how he could fix things up and maybe get the boy under control - the teenage Jack was a good boy but he and North still butted heads when it came to clothing and music and things that only another teenager would understand.

He pushed open the entertainment room door and froze at the sight before him. The entire room was in disarray. The chairs were no longer at the table but up by the wet bar with a blanket tented between them and the sofa. All the pillows and cushions were missing, presumably inside said tent. And a number of large text were sitting on the chairs and cushionless sofa holding the whole thing together. North was speechless. He wasn't sure to yell or laugh or curse.

"What's going on? Is the kid okay?" Bunny asked, ducking under his friend's arm to get inside and see what had captivated his friend so much. He stopped once he got inside, surveying the room before noticing the tent and pair of black legs sticking out. Getting down on all fours he peered inside. There he found the cutest thing ever. "North, you still got that camera Tooth gave you?"

"Dah?"

"Where?"

"In study on shelf behind desk. Why?"

Bunny smirked and hurried out of the room. "Don't move or make a sound. I'll be right back."

Before North could even asked what Bunny saw the Pooka had already raced to the study and was back with the camera. Again he ducked under North and went to the tent, this time snapping as many pictures as he could of the occupants of the makeshift tent/fort. Inside Pitch was sound asleep with Jack and two elves curled up against him. His left arm held the boy to his chest as his pale fingers carded through snow white hair. Floating above them was the constellations Pitch had destroyed as the Nightmare King. It made Bunny pause as old memories of his life long ago resurfaced but he pushed them aside to get a few more pictures before stepping out of the tent and shooing North out of the room.

"They're find," he explained to his friend when North gave him a worried frown. "And this," He held up the camera and showed the Russian the images he had just taken. "Is enough bribe material to keep both of them from pulling pranks for a life time."

**Lol, this section was inspired by a Jude Law film where he was a widower raising two little girls on his own and their bedroom fort/tent scene. So sweet XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I erased the Author's Note which was chapter 4 and fixed a few things so my followers may have noticed some weird email posts this afternoon. Anyhow, Chapter 6 is new so please ready it before this one.**

Child's Play 7

Costumes - Sandy

Pictures were becoming increasingly popular. If Bunny didn't have the camera Tooth did or Sandy and even Pitch had begrudgingly decided that pictures of little Jack was a necessity. After all they had no baby pictures of the boy since there were no cameras invented at the time Jack was a baby in his previous life and he had been a teen when he became a spirit. Had the Guardians paid more attention to him back in those days they would have gathered many images of the boy with the various devices invented by the residences of the original Santoff Claussen, not quite cameras but very similar. The closest any of them came was North when he caught an image of Jack in one of his globes the evening after Jack officially became a Guardian, but it was not the same.

The others wanted to catch every minute of Jack's toddler life as they had with the kits decades earlier. Bunny teased that he wanted the pictures for black mail purposes but everyone knew that the Pooka was quickly falling in love with his mate's child form - not in the adult way but in the big brother and protector way as he had when Jack first became a Guardian. Even the yetis were becoming increasingly fond of the ice child.

Oddly enough the child still held a fair amount of control over his element. He could still create snow or make it cold and had much fun doing so until North had to reprimand him and explain that such things were for outdoors. Jack got very upset about that until his adoptive father took him outside to play in the snow. That was a mistake that led to a frantic search for the boy when a sudden blizzard hit the pole with little Jack giving a happy yell of "Snow day!" before disappearing into the whiteness. Bunny cursed North out for it and received a snowball in the face for his language. Jack did not like swears what so ever and made it a point to slap or throw snowballs at offenders. North had to sit the child down and explain hitting was just as bad. But Jack loved the snow just as much as a toddler as he did as a teen. He could spend hours out in the tundra without slowing down or getting tired and the only reason he came indoors was when he was told it was dinner time or bedtime. Keeping him in became increasingly difficult. Then the yetis came up with a rather entertaining yet messing way to keep the child busy inside.

North sighed in frustration as he dipped his arms in the cool bath water. "They could have at least given you water colors to paint with," he muttered to himself as he brought up the wash cloth to scrub behind Jack's ears. "Most of them have had their own children and should know better. Children and acrylics don't mix. At least it was oils."

Jack of course was too busy playing with the bubbles to really care what his daddy was saying. He scooped up a handful and blew them around the room. His little fingers were covered in gold and pink paint and try as he might North could not get the paint out from under the boy's nails. It was worse than the time Tooth decided to paint her nails and then decided she didn't like the color and asked North for help getting it off. Nail polish remover was not something he kept in his workshop and paint remover was for too hazardous to use.

"Daddy, can we go for a ride tomorrow?" Jack asked suddenly. He held up a toy reindeer and sleigh and flew them over the bubbles.

"Where do you want to go, my little Snowflake," North asked as he peeled a thick layer of blue paint off Jack's shoulder. How in the world did the boy get paint there?

"See Jamie."

North paused, his heart nearly stopping. Jamie Bennett had grown up and passed away years ago. Sighing again he decided not to burden the child with such information. "Perhaps we'll visit the penguins?"

Jack's eyes lit up despite the change in subject. "Can we?"

Smiling, North nodded. "Of course we can, little one."

It took another twenty minutes to get the paint out of Jack's hair - at least most of it - and by then the water was as icy cold as Jack's core temperature. Not that it bothered Jack but North fingers were becoming numb and he was tempted to add more warm water. He pushed that thought aside as Jack gave a mighty yawn. Pulling out the plug in the tub the Russian let the water drain as he grabbed a large fluffy towel off the toilet. Jack rubbed at his eyes before holding out his arms to be picked up.

"I'm tired," the child said in a sleepy voice.

"Of course you are, мой маленький один," North said as he hefted Jack into his arms. "It's been a long and exciting day. You played dress up, and had a fun and frankly scary game of hide-and-seek, then painted and what a mess you made. But that'll teach the yetis not to give you acrylics, no?"

Jack giggled. "Phil was mad."

"That he was but it's his own fault."

Sitting on the edge of Jack's far too large bed now that the boy was a toddler, North began to towel dry his son as he searched for stray globs of paint that he may have missed while washing him. He hummed softly as he dried ever inch of the boy, noting in wonderment how steam wafted off Jack even though he had been bathed in cool water. The room was far warmer than it should have been, even if there was no fire in the hearth. Jack needed to cool down a little more but North was reluctant to open the windows further they already were. Losing Jack once in the blizzard was enough for him. Nonetheless he need to find a way to help Jack preserve his body temperature.

"Jack," he asked softly. "Would you like to wear one of your costumes to bed? One of the footy ones?"

"Can I?" Jack asked, his eyes sparkling.

Since making the first few costumes North had decided to had to the collection. Those that Jack didn't play in often had been moved to his room where he could play dress up without have to drag around his chest. Jack jumped off North's lap and rushed to his closet. He had trouble opening it so North got up to help him, amused that the boy cared nothing for his state of undress. Inside the closet was another chest and he quickly opened it to pull out a golden jumper. North smirked as he helped Jack get dressed.

"This one? Ah yes, Uncle Sandy is sure to get a kick out of you dressing like him," he said as he carefully did up the zipper on the front. He lifted the child into his arms once more and carried Jack to the mirror over the large dresser. "Perhaps I should had some stuffing around your middle."

Jack gave a giggle and then a whoop of glee as the real Sandy floated into the room. "Sandy! Look! I'm you!"

The dreamweaver raised a questioning brow but hide whatever dislike he may have had for the get up when Jack scrambled out of North's arms and ran at him. The child was no taller than Sandy but he was still very strong, he tackled Sandy to the ground and gave his favorite uncle a tight hug. Sandy's arms immediately went around the boy's waist and hugged him back.

"Can I help give dreams?" Jack was asking in his childish way. "See, I'm Sandman, too!"

Sandy only smiled at the child and patted his head. Symbols appeared above his head; a snowflake, a bed and an arrow.

Jack gave a whine. "No...no bed, I want to give dreams."

Sandy held up a finger and then more symbols appeared. Jack readily nodded before jumping to his feet and bouncing onto his bed. North watched in bewilderment as the boy jumped once, twice and then landed on his bum. Sandy floated to the bed as he created more images. This time a snowflake and tooth brush.

Jack nodded as Baby Tooth flew out of the bathroom. She had been hiding there while North got Jack dressed, trying to advert her eyes while the boy was nude. "Yep, daddy and Baby made sure I brush teeth. See!" He opened his mouth wide to show off his pearly white teeth. "Can I make dreams now?"

Sandy nodded and handed Jack a small handful of dreamsand. Then he demonstrated how Jack should throw it up over his head. The boy copied him and threw the sand above his head. He giggled as the sand exploded above him like fireworks then changed into dream animals and danced around him before returning to sand and falling all over him. A moment later Jack gave another yawn, rubbed his eyes and promptly fell asleep with Baby Tooth curled next to his head on the pillow.

"Sandy, I didn't even get a chance to read him a story," North grumbled as he fixed the pillows around Jack like a fort as Pitch had showed him the first night.

The Sandman just shrugged and tugged at Jack's pajamas as if to ask what the hell they were supposed to be.

"Jack like to play dress up and wanted to be you tonight. I think he looks adorable," North explained, shooting the ancient being a grin. "Did Bunny show you the images of him dressed as Pitch?"

The small man's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"Very cute. He even managed to be a good boogeyman and give Pitch a fright." He chuckled as he wrapped a thick comforter around Jack's sleeping form, hoping to help the boy keep the cold inside himself. "Can you imagine Pitch Black taken by surprise by a three year old grabbing him from behind. The man needs more physical contact with people. His anxiety level is worse than Bunny's."

Sandy gave a nod but he had a secretive grin on his lips that made North raise one brow.

"Sandy? What is going on between you and boogeyman?" North asked as he tucked the edges of the blanket under Jack. He then reached for the lever to open the skylight a little wider. "You two have become awfully chummy the last few years. If I didn't now better..."

The dreamweaver only shrugged then gave Jack a goodnight kiss on the forehead before darting out the skylight.

North stroked his beard as he watched his friend fly away. Sandy was almost as fidgety as Bunny was when he and Jack first got together all those years ago. He shook his head. No, Sandy and Pitch were not in a relationship. Surely one of their fellow Guardians would have noticed by now.


	8. Chapter 8

**My new charger was supposed to be in today but apparently it was out of stock and not announced on the blasted website so it looks like I'm waiting another four or five days for it to come in. Really pissed right now but I can still use my mother's computer until then. What a piss off though, I lost my temper with the lady from the Source. Not her fault but seriously if something is out of stock in should be stated before someone orders or at least a memo emailed about the issue.**

Child's Play 8

Costumes - Tooth

North's brow bunched as he felt something move on his bed. He kept his eyes close even though the movement had awoken him the moment even the slightest weight descended upon his bed. Old Cossack instincts urged him to reach for the dagger he kept under his pillow - a habit he had not been able to over come in the 500 years of being a Guardian - but he fought against them. The movement was of a small being, most likely some silly elf who had an nightmare and wanted to cuddle. It didn't happen often but from time to time one of them would try to sleep with him and North would have to shoo them away to get any sleep at all. While North adored them the blasted elves had a tendency to chatter and keep him from much needed sleep. This time, however, was different.

And elf had climbed into his bed but not one he had expected. A mass of snowy white and little boy climbed under North's large arm and cuddled against his warm chest as little hands tangled in his beard.

North cracked an eye open to stare into wide cobalt eyes. "Jack?" he asked softly.

The toddler gave a wide yawn before pushing his tiny head against North's and closed his eyes. "Shh...sleepy."

Concerned North attempted to lift his head but Jack had a firm grip on his beard so he laid his head back down. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, ready to kill Pitch if he so much as thought of giving the child a bad dream.

"No," Jack whispered, snuggling closer. "Lonely."

"Oh." The Russian smiled sleepily at his boy and drew him closer. He pressed his forehead against Jack's and looked him in the eye. "Is your bed too big?"

The child nodded as he drifted off to sleep. Rubbing Jack's back North allowed himself to drift back to sleep as well. Unbeknownst to him the two were being watched from the shadows and dark moonlit sky.

Even after so many decades being a Guardian Pitch was unsure of his feelings towards the other Guardians. He knew one thing for certain that had Jack never become a Guardian neither would he. The boy had bridged a gape between the darkness and the light that only North and MiM had attempted centuries earlier. Jack was the glue that held them all together. The boy was strong and not afraid to admit to his fears - after a little coaxing of course. He brought out the best in everyone whether he meant to or not. Pitch sighed as he watched his grandson cuddle against the Guardian of Wonder. In this form Jack was young enough to be North grandson rather than son but the jolly Russian loved him all the same. In fact, Pitch had never seen North so happy or laugh so much. He doted on the boy almost to the point he forgot his own duties.

"Whatever your plan, Lunar, you best get on with it before North falls too far behind on his duties," he muttered to the silver orb hanging low in the sky. He turned back to the shadows, his thoughts on his own child now grown. "Besides, you wouldn't want Seraphina learning what you've done to her son." It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to Jack when they could not found any spell book. Jack was smart and clever but didn't always think things through. He would never have had time to hide a spell book after casting an age reversal spell. Mother Nature was no going to be happy if she learned what had happened to Jack. As to the why MiM had done this it still boggled Pitch's mind but who was he to question the antics of a man hidden on the faraway Moon?

. . .

The other Guardians eventually came to the same conclusion as Pitch regarding Jack's change and they all took it in varying degrees. Sandy and Tooth were amused, they rather enjoyed playing with little Jack. North was concerned but maintained an upbeat look toward it, as if this was a chance to get to know Jack better. Pitch was annoyed to one point but also found it rather amusing - he rather enjoyed being a father again - no he was not accepting the role of grandfather just yet no matter how much everyone teased him or Jack called him grandpa. Bunny on the other hand was furious. He paced the sitting room, grumbling about the fact that Jack was his mate and that changing the boy was utterly pointless. What was Jack supposed to learn as a toddler? What were they supposed to learn from this experience? Pitch and Bunny were already fathers, both with grown children and technically so was Jack. In fact they were all grandfathers to varying degrees. There was nothing they need to learn from Jack's change.

Sandy made a remark about patience that made the other two men glower at him. The little man raised his hands defensively and backed away. Okay, patience might not be what they needed to learn.

"Perhaps Jack wanted to remember what it was like to be small and loved," Tooth suddenly said. The comment was more to herself then the men. She and her mini selves were fussing over Jack, cooing over his little wings as he pretended to be one of them. "Is that it, Sweet Tooth? You just want to play and be loved and cuddled? I bet that's it."

Pitch rolled his eyes. Jack may be an eternal youth who simply wanted to have fun but he was not a little boy needing to be coddled by his mommy and daddy. The boy was independent, strong and fearless. He had to be for all those centuries alone and then being a Guardian and protecting the children. He had no time for...oh hell's fire. That was exactly what was going on. Pitch knew Jack's fears, knew just about everything about his past. The boy had to grow up at a young age and help his family and while he loved to play and have fun he was also very responsible and looked out for not just his sister but the other village kids in his past life. Even before becoming a Guardian the ice child tried to protect children. He was also looking out for others and not truly remembering what it was like to be carefree and child like. He didn't truly remember what it was like to be small and loved like so many of the children he watched over. His face paled slightly as he glanced to North and saw the way the white haired man smiled fondly at the child. North was the only one in their group who had never truly been a father. Even Sandy had once had a family long ago but not North but not North. He had been a young man when he became a Guardian. He never settled down, never took a wife - despite all the legends of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. North never had a family of his own, the Guardians were his family and Jack his adopted son. He would protect Jack - regardless if it was toddler Jack or teenage Jack - with his life. MiM had done this for North and Jack. Why?

Jack's giggle tore Pitch from his thoughts as the little boy ran to North in his colorful teal and blue hoodie, a crown of multicolored feather on his head and fairy wings on his back. "Fly me, daddy!" the child yelled.

North laughed and grasped the child's small waist and lifted him above his head. "To the Moon and back?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jack threw out his arms, pretending to fly as Sandy snapped another picture. Bunny looked away but Pitch was captivated. All this, everything that had happened to Jack was somehow meant to bring him and North closer together. It was no secret that North had been slightly jealous when Bunny and Jack had kits decades back but no one had thought it affected the Russian as much as it apparently had. North wanted to be a father and now MiM was giving him that chance. Obviously North loved every single moment of it was the problem was would he be able to let Jack go when it was time for his to return to his proper form or was MiM planning to leave the Guardian of fun like this forever...or would Jack begin to grow like a regular child until he reached his proper physical age?


	9. Chapter 9

Child's Play 9

Costumes - Bunny

The last two weeks Bunny had felt completely out of sorts. It was bad enough Jack had ended their relationship, that had nearly killed the poor Pooka, but now with Jack as a toddler he wasn't sure what to do with himself. It seemed as if the child wanted to be with him, wanted to play and hang out as any child would, but this was Jack - his Jack - and he wasn't sure if the child wanted to be with him because he was a giant furry bunny or because some part of him still loved Bunny. It was why Bunny had run and focused so hard on finding a spell to change him back. He knew there was one, there had to be, yet he could not find it. He wouldn't give up. He'd find a way to restore Jack one way or another but until then he was unsure what to do. The one he usually turned to for advice was busy - Sandy rarely had free time to chat with his duties - and his best friend was now playing daddy 24/7.

He sighed as he strolled toward the entertainment room which North had converted into a playroom of sorts. There were so many rooms they could have chosen from - ones the yetis would have appreciated being commandeered more - but it was the closest to the production floor and North's office yet out of the way of all the chaos and noise. Here North could continue his work and watch Jack in relative peace. It was far better than the sitting room or study. When things were slow North was able to pop in a cartoon for Jack to watch when he no longer wanted to play with his toys, although that was a rarity in itself.

That was why Bunny had come. He needed a break from his search and a chance to unwind. He hoped that Jack's cheeriness would renew his hope in finding a way to turn the child back into the immortal teen he loved with all his heart and probably should have told him that more often. Love was a funny thing sometimes, once you knew you had it, it was easy to take for granted. That was what he had done, he realized. He took Jack for granted, forgot the youth's past and centuries of solitude and just focused on the here and now. He hadn't thought of what Jack wanted - didn't care really - they were mates, they had a family which neither had thought possible, and were now grandparents, what more could anyone want? For Bunny his dream had finally come true, the Pookas will repopulate and expand with their children. But for Jack he wanted more, he wanted more kits, not many just two more and was willing to carry them himself all the way through this time. It led to a fight, they had both nearly died last time. In fact Bunny had died, his soul had left his body and was ready to join his people when Jack's anguished cries drew him back. He survived because of Jack. Could either of them really go through all that again?

He would not allow Jack to carry the kits. Never. His small human body was tough but unable to support the rapid growth of a kit let alone two or three. They almost tore him apart from the inside last time. Jack knew this, all the Guardians knew this, why would the stubborn knuckle head want to go through it all over again? Couldn't he just enjoy the ones they had - yes, now grown but they did have five grandchildren they could play with? He raked his paws over his ears. Why did he have to be the one to fall in love with such a stubborn, egotistical, frostbite like Jack Frost?

He stepped inside the entertainment room and steeled himself for the ambush that was little Jack but when no little ball of energy jumped him he looked about the room in confusion. The room had been given a tiny make over. The fort Pitch and Jack had made days ago was dismantled and a similar more sturdy one of plastic was erected in its stead. Bright pillows from one of the man guest rooms covered the floor but neither Jack or North - whom he doubted could fit inside - where there. In fact he couldn't see them anywhere yet he could hear North's soft snores. A smirk lit Bunny's face as he approached the sofa and glanced over the back.

There, laying on his back was North and what appeared to be a tiny Pooka. Bunny did a double take. A tiny Pooka? How.. When..? He took another look. yep, it looked just like a Pooka sound asleep on North's chest with little paws curled in the Russian thick beard. But that wasn't possible. Sure the kits would have notified him if they were visiting and why not go to the Warren where it was warmer? And...

His nose twitched as he leaned over the back of the sofa. Mint and freshly fallen snow filled his senses. His brows knitted as he hoped around the sofa. Sitting back on his haunches he leaned in a little closer to the kit on North's chest. His nose brushed against the back of its head then he darted back in surprise. This wasn't a kit. It smelt nothing like a Pooka. Standing, he gently reached around the child and touched what felt like a hood. Ever so carefully he pulled it back to reveal the white hair of Little Jack and gave a laugh. Just another costume. Shaking his head he inspected it. The costume wasn't bad. The fur was as soft as a rabbit's but he could now see the very fine stitching and were it connected to a hoodie. The ears were very realistic and if he didn't know it was a fact he might have skinned North alive for harming a living animal. Yes he knew that North ate meat and on occasion hunted but they were of an understanding that Bunny wanted no part in such things.

He might have noticed it was a costume faster had it not been for the blanket wrapped around Jack's legs. Now that Bunny was closer he could see the little blue pants tucked into big furry slippers. Bunny gave a tiny snort. His Jack would never wear such things. His Jack wouldn't wear any foot wear unless forced too but even then it was a challenge. As far as Bunny knew Jack only owned a pair of blue slippers that North and the elves had gifted him with way back when he was first called to be a Guardian and a pair or steel toe boots that North made him wear when helping in the garage. The slippers were never worn.

Jack turned in North's arms, his little hands releasing the long white beard to grab North's red shirt instead. "Hmm..." he murmured in his sleep before bright crystal blue eyes slowly blinked open. He gazed at Bunny for several moments before giving a big yawn. "Bunny?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hush there, little ankle bitter," the Pooka said softly. He hesitated a moment before opening his arms and taking Jack into them. "Mustn't wake up your papa, little one. He's had a busy few weeks and can use the rest. How about you and I go have some fun, huh?"

But instead of that ready nod and whoop of joy Jack just yawned and snuggled into his fur. "My Bunny," he murmured before promptly dosing back off, his tiny fingers now knotted in Bunny's fur.

Surprised, Bunny found the rocking chair North had moved into the room and sat back in it. This wasn't his plan. He had hoped not to be put in this situation. Play with the boy fine, he could forget that this was Jack Frost and think of him as another child. But not now, not with the boy clinging to him as his Jack did so often when they slept, finger tangled in fur, head tucked under his as if to always preserve his scent.

"Do you remember me?" he asked the child's sleeping form. "Do you remember what we were?"

The boy nuzzled into him more, his little face pressed firmly between Bunny's throat and chin. "My Bunny," he murmured once more.

Bunny sniffled and held him tightly. "Yeah, mate, your Bunny. Always your Bunny and no one else's," he said gently. He began softly singing one of Jack's lullabies, one that the ice spirit used to sing to their kits when they were very young. To his surprise, even in his sleep, Jack hummed along with him. He'd forgotten how nice it felt to have one so small in his arms and for a time he allowed himself to imagine he was holding his and Jack's kit, the one Jack so desperately wanted, but this one had Jack's beautiful face and fur as white as snow. He fantasized that maybe, just maybe they could do it one more time and bring the world a true Pooka-human hybrid.


	10. Chapter 10

Child's Play 10

A Break Away

**My son just brought home a library book from school and when I looked through it I found a pic of Jude Law from AI, thought that was kind of cool because I was thinking of another fic to write based more around Pitch.**

The down side to Jack being so little was the North rarely got any work done unless the child was sleeping. The first two weeks didn't bother him much, it was sort of like a mini vacation and he greatly enjoyed it but the third week was when he realized just how far he was falling behind on his duties. The yetis didn't say anything about it, they went about creating toys from the designs they had and drawings North had managed to complete but they weren't the same as North's sculptures. The quality just wasn't there and they seemed to be lacking his usual flare. North wasn't quite sure what to do. Obviously he needed to get back to work but he was reluctant to leave Jack and there was no way in heaven or Earth that he would bring the child into his personal workshop. He was tempted to call one of the others to babysit - wasn't that what parents did when they had to work? But he dismissed that thought. Everyone but Bunny was busy with their own jobs and the Pooka, while finally warming up to little Jack, was still keeping his distance unless necessary. So North resorted to drawing once more and promised himself he would have one of the yetis watch Jack that night. He promised himself that night but never really got around to it. He found himself enjoying being a father far too much to worry about his duties at the time. Besides, he had created thousands of toys, hundreds of thousand of toy designs. They all resided in an archive just off the production floor where the yetis could go through and pull one of the older ones out and build it. After all wasn't one of the big things in recent years to bring back the old and make it new again? It wasn't the most ideal solution but it would do in a pinch.

His paper work was piling up as well and while he managed to accomplish a large amount of it while Jack napped he found himself napping with the child more and more often. Funny how someone so small could be so full of energy. Jack literally tired him out. Some days were harder than others to keep the child entertained and he wondered if taking the child for a sleigh ride would be a good idea or not. Or perhaps use one of his magic globes to visit Jack's Believers and let him play with other children. But then he would have to explain why Jack went from being a teen to a toddler and he wasn't sure how to go about that. Sure the kids believed in magic and all but this was another matter completely. Nonetheless Jack needed to get out and play. The boy had never been one to be cooped inside for days, let alone weeks, at a time. He was getting antsy and so was North. It was time for a change of scenery, even if only for a few hours. Still the question remained where and how. Jack loved the sleigh but North worried the toddler would not sit still and would be climbing all over it while in the air. A magic globe would be the safest route to take.

His prays were answered when Bunny entered the room expectantly.

"What you doing?" the Pooka asked with a rare smile - Bunny hadn't smiled so widely in weeks, not since finding Jack and Pitch in the makeshift fort.

North sighed and tapped his pen against the stack of papers he had tried reading for the last half hour. He must have read the same line twenty times now. A certain group of elves wouldn't stop giggling and distracting him. "Just trying to catch up, my friend. And you? You're awfully chipper today."

Bunny shrugged as he glanced around, his gaze tracking the giggling to a shifting blanket draped over the sofa. He counted three...no four little bumps that were moving about and someone saying "Shh..."

"Not much. I just finished planting the last seedlings. Looks like we'll have a healthy crop this year and more googies than really needed but always best to have extra. 'Sides, if the ankle bitters don't eat them all I can always send a few baskets to MiM and I know Jackie'll eat them up." His grin grew when he heard a tiny gasp and a muffled "eggs!" He glanced from the moving lumps to North. "Of course Tooth might not let him have any, he's just a wee ankle bitter himself and we wouldn't him having cavities so I might just have to give them to your elves." He flopped on the sofa, carefully not to land on lumps and spread out his arms to catch them. "I simply don't know what to do with them all."

"Me, me! I'll eat them!" Jack yelled from under the blanket as he struggled to get out from under it. His little head popped out from on corner, followed but two elves who argued that they'd eat the extra chocolate. Another elf appeared on the other side of Bunny proclaiming he'd eat the chocolate.

"You might want to consider making more," North noted with a teasing smile.

The Pooka laughed as he lifted Jack out from under the blanket and deposited him on his lap. "I don't know, that's an awful lot of chocolate for one little boy. Think you can share?"

Jack nodded his head eagerly.

Rifling through one of the pockets in his harness, Bunny produced a handful of tiny wrapped eggs and placed them in Jack's little hands. "Now don't tell your mama otherwise I'll be in big trouble, deal?"

"Deal!" Jack squealed before scrabbling off Bunny's lap and handing out eggs to each of the elves he had been playing with. It worked out to two each but while the elves easily removed their wrappers Jack had difficulty and quickly became frustrated. He hurried back to Bunny and held out his eggs. "Help...please," he asked softly, his eyes large and pleading with the slightest shimmer of tears and bottom lip stuck out in a pout with a small tremble.

There was no saying no to a face like that. Jack knew exactly how to get what he wanted, at least as a toddler. If the teenage Jack ever pulled that face MiM help whoever was on the receiving end, the kid would be extremely dangerous and unstoppable. Bunny was sure that even Pitch wouldn't be able to say no to Jack then.

"Alright, alright," Bunny said, holding up his paws in defeat. "Put away the pouty face, you win. I'll do whatever you want." He took the eggs and opened them one at a time.

"Play in Warren?" Jack suddenly asked.

Both North and Bunny looked at him in surprise.

"Jack?" North asked, not sure if he really liked the idea of the winter child playing somewhere so warm. Sure Jack practically lived there half the time in his normal form but now he was just a small boy and while he seemed to still maintain control of his element North wasn't sure just how much control he had.

Bunny lowered himself to the ground and got to Jack's height. "You want to go to the Warren?" he asked, as if he had not heard the child correctly.

The boy nodded as he chewed his eggs. "Warren pretty."

The Pooka looked up to North then back to Jack. The boy had yet to visit the Warren since his change. The memory had to be teenage Jack's. He glanced back to North, noting his friend's wide eyes and suddenly worry. He looked at the paper work in front of North and made up his mind. "Of course, kiddo, if your daddy says okay."

Jack's eyes lit up and he rushed North with sticky chocolate covered hands and mouth. "Can I? Can I, daddy?"

North almost looked panic stricken. His face paled ghost white and his large hands balled into fists but he slowly relaxed as he stared into Jack's hopeful eyes. "Do you promise to listen to Bunny and do as you're told?"

"Yes!"

"Nope," Bunny teased.

North shot him a glare. Glancing back at Jack he put down some ground rules. "You stay away from the rivers and ponds unless Bunny's with you. No taking off on him and stay away from the tunnels. Understood?"

"Yep."

Bunny gave another cheeky smile. "Which is Jack for 'nope'."

North's eyes narrowed at the Pooka. "If he so much as come back with a scratch..."

"We can finally declare him a normal child. Sounds like fun."

The Russian's brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to retort but Bunny had scooped Jack up and was already thumping a foot on the ground.

"Get some rest, Nick," Bunny said as a rabbit hole opened. "Jackie can spend the night with me while you try to catch up." Then, before North could object, Bunny grabbed a handful of Jack's toys, tucked them and a stuffy in his harness, they dashed down the hole.

For a long time North just stared at the spot where the hole had opened and closed, not quite sure what had happened before realizing that for the first time in nearly three weeks he would have a night to himself and could finally catch up on some work. It was another ten minutes before he finally moved from his spot, tidied the room and then, with documents in hand, headed to his private workshop. Of course just because he finally had time to himself didn't mean he got much further in his work. The entire time Jack was gone he worried about his son and focusing on anything else did not come easy.

Where he should have been focusing on creating new toy designs North found his mind wandering, wondering if Jack was safe and if he was listening to Bunny. He worried about Bunny relationship with the boy - after all the Pooka had all but ignored Jack all this time and just now took an interest. He wondered if Bunny was still trying to change Jack back to his teenage self or if he finally accepted this new little Jack. The more North thought of the possibility of Jack returning to his normal form the sadder it made him. He loved Jack with all his heart no matter what form he had taken but he really enjoyed taking care of little Jack. Sure he took care of teenage Jack but the youth was very independent and didn't need the constant care of a father hovering over him like his younger self did.

Sighing, the Guardian of Wonder sat at his desk. Even with this time to himself he couldn't stop thinking of his son. He felt strangely lonely without his laughter.

To his surprise he found a stack of photographs on his work space. He wasn't sure who had developed them, as far as he knew he was the only Guardian with a printer. Perhaps Phil had the photos printed after the last session of pictures. Each Guardian had taken turns taking pictures of Jack. Ignoring his duties, North began looking through them, chuckling to himself at the images of Jack in his various costumes or playing with the elves and hugging the other Guardians. He was actually surprised by the sheer number of photos that were of just him and Jack. The child asleep in his arms as they both napped on the sofa. Jack covered in finger paints as he painted what was supposed to be a family portrait. Soon North found himself hard at work but rather than carving toys out of ice he carved planks of wood into picture frames and began framing each and every picture. He chose his favorites and hung them on the walls of his office and study while wrapping the others in bright gift paper for the others. Copies of the photos were placed in a scrap book and he began writing the story of Jack's time as a toddler and the antics behind each photo. If Jack did return to his normal form he wanted every moment of his temporary childhood recorded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in a few days. I had every intention to do so last night but when I got back from work I was so exhausted I just put my son to bed and crashed. Slept 10 hours, I haven't done that in years but I'm feeling better today, still a little tired. Hopefully my charger will be in the mail this afternoon.**

Child's Play 11 - The Warren.

Jack squealed with laughter as he held onto Bunny's and instinctively pressed his little body against the Pooka's back. The Pooka raced through the warren, jumping over flowers and leaping over little eggs as he gave Jack the ultimate tour. Bunny laughed as well. He would stop and show Jack the painting pools and magical flowers that sprayed the eggs different colours.. It was just like the time he took little Sophie Bennett on the same tour many, many decades earlier. Jack had just as many questions and was just as fascinated. He chased after eggs, catching one and admiring it with child like glee. Bunny smiled adoringly at the boy. This Jack had no snarky remarks and played no pranks. He was utterly innocent and untouched with no burden on his little shoulders only smiles and joy. He liked this version of Jack enough through he missed his Jack with all his heart.

"Whoa, Jack, not so close to the river," he warned as the little ankle bitter leaned over the edge of the river bank to peer at a egg floating by covering in sprinkles and bright blue paint.

"Hehe..pretty!" Jack told him as he reached over to grasp it.

Bunny knew what was about to happen before he did and raced to advert it as quickly as possible but just as he reached out for the boy Jack toppled into the river with a surprised cry. What happened next should have been expected but it still took Bunny by surprise. A burst of winter magic erupted from the river as paint flew into the air and froze and Jack all but flew out of the water. Instinct took hold of Bunny and he leapt up, catching Jack in mid air. The child's power when out of control and lashed out every which way. Bunny clung to him even as the cold seeped past his fur and into his skin.

"Shh...it's alright, Jackie, it's alright," he soothed but it was like holding an ice sculpture. The child was cold as ice and his body temperature dropped by the second as he shivered in fright. It took a few minutes for the shivers to stop by which time Bunny felt as if he too was made of ice. Everywhere their bodies touched was covered in ice and Bunny's fur cracked when he tried to move the child. "You need to relax, little one. It's okay, I'm here I'm not going to...let you go?"

Bunny's blinked as he looked around his once green and lush Warren. Now it was covered in snow and ice as if the biggest blizzard in history had hit it. It only a matter of minutes there was over too feet of snow everywhere it looked save for a small circle of spring magic immediately around them where Bunny had used his magic to try and keep warm.

"Crikey..." he whispered to himself as he held Jack just a little tighter.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, cuddling into his shoulder. "I'll fix."

Nuzzling his head against the child's Bunny shook his head. "Nah, mate, this ain't your fault. I should have been taking better care of you. It'll melt." He sent a wave of spring magic throughout the Warren and while it would taken longer for the snow to melt than it did to fall Bunny was confident that it no real damage had occurred. But Jack still sobbed in his arms, scared that Bunny was mad at him. There was still some part of His Jack left in the child, otherwise the boy would not have been so concerned about his feelings or being in trouble. A child this small shouldn't even be concerned about such things.

Using his magic, Bunny sped up the melting a little to create a trail back to his burrow. "How 'bout we get a little lunch, he, mate? Maybe some carrot soup and salad."

Jack little face scrunched up at the thought, his fear subsiding as the ice on Bunny's fur melted then became thoughtful. "Bunny?" he asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah, Jackie?"

"Do you love me?"

Bunny paused and looked down at those bright blue eyes still holding a shimmer of tears. "Of course. More than you can imagine."

The boy gave a small nod, as if satisfied by the answer then he asked a father grown up question. "Why no more kits?"

At that Bunny practically froze on the spot and nearly dropped the winter sprite. He held the child closer and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. There was more of his Jack left in this little version than any of them thought. "Oh you little..." he muttered before staring down at the child. "That's a rather grown up question and if you want the answer you have to be a grown up...or at least yay tall." He indicated by raising one paw to just above shoulder length.

Jack seemed rather confused and stared at that paw for a few long seconds. Then he smiled sweetly up at the Pooka. "You're silly," he declared before wiggling out of Bunny's arms and jumping into the snow. "Bunny's silly! He should knit some kits!" he laughed in a sing-song voice as he raced ahead of the Pooka. "And kit some knits real early one morning!"

Covering his face with a paw, Bunny laughed. Maybe little Jack didn't have big Jack's memories. Perhaps he had just overheard the grownups talking. Maybe. He wasn't so sure anymore. But if this was some elaborate trick his little winter elf was in for some trouble once he was back to normal. Nonetheless the Warren experienced it's first snowball fight in history that morning as Bunny chased after Jack until he caught him near his burrow where the snowball fight turned into a tickle fight. Jack's laughter and squeals filling the air as his little feet kicked the air and hands slapped at large paws. Bunny laughed too. He had to admit he missed play wrestling with their kits when they were young. Yeah, maybe a few more kits wouldn't hurt. Maybe, when Jack was himself again and if they could work through their issues and get back together they could try again, properly this time. Maybe... There was a lot of maybes but there was also an awful lot of hope.

. . .

Late that night Jack managed to find his way out of the Warren as Bunny slept. He followed a tunnel until he reached the surface. It didn't matter where it led all that mattered was seeing the Moon. When he did he found a tree to lay beneath as he gazed up at the silvery orb in wonder. He didn't know why he had to come all this way only that a Moonbeam told him to. He smiled lazily at the bright or, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, a strange feeling for a winter spirit and slowly slipped back into sleep. Even though he was alone he knew that under the Moon he was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Child's Play 12

A cool empty space next to him greeted Bunny when he awoke. For a moment his mind was in a fog, thinking Jack should be there then remembering they had broken up weeks ago and that Bunny was once again alone. It took several more long seconds before he remember that yes his Jack was gone but that another far younger one should be asleep in his nest. He woke up completely then, his mind a whirlwind of panic as he hopped out of bed. "Jack?" he called out. "Jackie, where are you, mate?"

When he got no response his heart began to race. He tried to tell himself to calm down, that the child was most like just exploring his burrow but when a search revealed no winter sprite his panic grew. Where could one child get to without him noticing? He sniffed the air trying to pick up Jack's wintery scent then followed it out into the Warren. The scent was faint, as if days old and he knew for a fact that he had not slept that long. It was just one night and Jack had been so sleepy that it was unlikely the boy would've just gotten up and left. Yet Jack was no where to be found and his scent was fading with the wind, almost as if he had flown. Bunny heart stopped. If Jack had flown then tracking him was going to be next to impossible. He followed what little of Jack's scent was left toward the tunnels but there it faded and all trace of winter magic was gone. One thing was clear though, Jack had wandered off into one of the tunnels but which one? It was the height of summer for the Northern hemisphere and with Jack so little he was in danger of not just the elements but any rival spirits that may wish Jack Frost harm.

Despite his great speed, Bunny needed help. He only prayed the child had returned to the North Pole but something deep within him highly doubted that. North was going to skin him alive for losing Jack.

. . .

Fear consumed Pitch's mind, drawing him from a much needed rest. He had spent the better part of two days spreading fear where it was needed and helping youngsters overcome the ones that in his opinion were foolish and needed conquering so that children can grow. A healthy dose of fear was always needed but silly things that were too grown up for child or simply unreasonable. They made great pets. Children had so many worries and fears these days; exams, style, whether or not they were cool or if someone liked them. Silly little things that Pitch simply couldn't understand. The worse thing these fears grew as they did and needed to be snuffed out as soon as possible. Seriously, what ever happened to people being afraid of spiders and snakes and other creepy crawlies?

The fear that suddenly assaulted his mind were none of these things. In fact it came from a number of sources, as clustered together but one...the one who was frightened most. It pulled him out of his sleep, calling to him for help. Pitch ran a hand over his face and held back a yawn. Of course when he needed a healthy dose of fear there was never any around but when he'd had his fill and needed to sleep that was when it slammed into him. Clearing his mind he tried to focus and sort out who's fear was who's. He nearly did a double take when he realized that the vast majority of it came from his fellow Guardians all clustered at Santoff Claussen. All but one.

Jack.

Jack wasn't with them.

He felt his own fear grow for a split second before reaching out to find the child. His fear was the strongest. He was the one calling out for help. He was the one who needed Pitch the most.

Ignoring the Auroras filling the night sky Pitch dove into the shadows to find his grandson.

. . .

It was still dark where Jack lay under a willow tree. Dark storm clouds blanketed the sky as a summer storm slowly moved in. The first clap of thunder woke the small child out of his pleasant dreams and then several moments later the first drop of rain landed on his nose. Bright blue eyes gazed up at the dark sky in confusion.

"Manny?" he whispered to the sky but the Moon was no longer in sight. Jack sat up and pressed himself into the tree, trying to seek shelter as the rain grew in intensity. "Manny?" he called louder but nothing changed.

He looked about in fright. It was still early morning where he was, still very dark despite the thick cloud cover. Jack pulled his knees to his chest and peered over them. Where under the moonlight everything looked safe and magical now it was very scary. He wanted his Bunny and Daddy. He wanted to go home where he was safe and sound. Hiding his face against his knees he tried to pretend he anywhere but where he was. He didn't like the rain, he didn't like being wet. The weather was too warm and he felt as if he was melting under the increasing rain.

"I want to go home!" he cried to the clouds but he did not get the answer he wanted.

A clap of thunder caused he boy to slap his hands over his ears in fright and tears to stream down his cheeks.

"No, not scared," he told himself as he rocked on his bum. He was soaked through and through now and his white fringe hung over his eyes. "Not scared. Grandpa don't want me scared of silly things. AHH!"

A flash of lightning lit up the sky.

That did it. Jack wanted to go home right now. It was silly to listen to Moonbeams and sleep under the Moon without a grownup. Manny should not have asked him to come here. It was silly and now Mother Nature was upset with him and this was his punishment for wandering away from Bunny. His child like mind raced with growing fear as he got to his feet and began searching for the rabbit hole that had taken him there. It was close to the tree he remembered but in the darkness he couldn't find it. He was lost, alone, wet and very, very frightened. He wanted his Daddy, he wanted his Bunny, he wanted his grandpa.

Another clap of thunder sent him running into the forest, desperately seeking shelter. "Pitch!" he cried to the darkness. "PITCH! Umph!" He ran into something and fell back on his bottom, now crying openly, not caring if anyone saw. He was a little boy and he was scared and all he wanted was his family.

"Oh little one," a gentle voice said as he was lifted up into warm arms. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Sniffling, Jack looked up, revealed when his blue gaze met golden-silver. "Pitch!" he cried, throwing his tiny arms around his grandfather's neck. "Grandpa, I'm scared."

"I know, Snowflake, but a little storm is nothing to fear," Pitch said soothingly, noting that Jack had called him by his name rather than grandpa as he had been the last few weeks. "But your mother needs to water the ground. The plants need this to survive."

Jack shook his little head. "Sera not my mama, Tooth is."

Pitch cradled him close as he brushed back Jack's wet bangs. "Seraphina will always be your mother even if Tooth is your mama. If it weren't for her and Lunaroff you wouldn't be here."

A small frown creased Jack's lips and he gave the same stubborn look his teenage self often did. It made Pitch grin. The child's stubbornness would always out weigh his fear.

"And look," the Guardian of Courage said as he pointed to the sky.

Jack turned to follow Pitch's gaze. The rain slowed as the clouds began to break up but the Moon was no longer overhead. It was beginning to set and in its place was the sunrise and a beautiful rainbow. "Pretty," Jack said softly.

"Yes, Sera made it just for you."

The child giggled, his eyes bright as he watched the bright colors dancing in the sky.

"Jack," Pitch said seriously, turning the child's face toward him. The boy gave him a questioning look. "How much longer do you plan to play this game? I know you're still in there, Jackson. Whatever you're playing at has to stop before you hurt those you love."

The smile on Jack's face fell and he glanced back at the now fading rainbow. "I did something bad," he said in that child like voice but now there was an undertone of the older Jack. He turned back to Pitch and buried his face against the man's slim shoulder. "Don't be mad. Promise not to tell."

Pitch shook his head as he found a suitable place for them to sit together. "I promise to listen. We'll see about the rest."


	13. Chapter 13

Child's Play 13

It was increasingly hard to tell how much of this small child was truly Jack Frost and how much was really a child. Pitch was almost certain that they met somewhere in the middle. The child was so small and so helpless and innocent looking yet there was something there in those blue eyes, something that was far too grown up for one so young. The child was a jumble of emotions, fear, courage, wonder, hope, memories, dreams but most of all fun. He was like a mix of all the Guardians, as if he was not just Jack but a little bit of each of them. It was such an odd mix, something only a child could confidently hold together without even trying. It was rather fascinating and frightening all at once.

The child was chewing his lower lip much as his older self did when nervous or in trouble. "I want them to be happy," the child finally said, his voice small but again with a grownup tone to it. "Bunny's not happy. North's not happy. I want them happy."

"What makes you think they're not happy, Jack? Did they say they were unhappy with you?" Pitch asked as he held the child on his lap. It seemed the only way to get Jack to talk was to hold him and remind him that he wasn't alone anymore. Waking up to a summer storm must have been quite a fright for the child. Pitch could still feel the ripples of fear coming from the boy, empowering him without a thought or worry.

Jack shook his little head, sprays of water falling from his hair. "No, but I see. Bunny doesn't want more kits but North would give anything to have a child so..."

"So you took it upon yourself to become a child for North to piss off Bunny?"

Another shake of a tiny head. "No! I...I don't know. I don't remember. Manny said I can make them smile. I can remind them we're family."

Pitch gave a snort.

"I made you smile and you never smile. We had fun playing in the fort, didn't we?"

Surprised, Pitch gazed down at Jack. Okay, the child had a point. He had found himself smiling more and more the last few weeks as he played with this little Jack. He had seen a change in the others. There was a lot more wonder, hope, memories and dreams in the world. There was even a healthy amount of fear and courage. This all came from the Guardians as they care for and worried over Jack. Even now he could feel all that coming from their little messed up family.

"You exaggerate, I do smile," he pointed out.

"Not happy smiles," Jack argued.

Pitch gave a small laugh at how childish the argument was. "Sometimes happy smiles."

"Not often," the boy pouted.

Shaking his head, Pitch leaned back against the tree. "What else did Lunaroff say? Why did he change you?"

Jack was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Make them remember."

"Remember what?"

The boy shrugged, his attention already averting from the conversation to a chipmunk climbing the tree they were leaning against. He scrambled out of Pitch's lap to investigate. The raven haired man sighed. Yes, a part of Jack was still in this child but he had the attention span of a three year old. Twirling his finger he created a Nightmare out of black sand.

"Go to Santoff Claussen and tell North I found Jack. Have Sandy meet me here," he instructed. The Nightmare whinnied before rearing up and racing into the shadows.

"Horsey!" Jack yelled when he saw it, trying to race after it, but he tripped over his own feet and fell on his belly. A small sob escaped him as he pushed himself to his knees and stared at the mud on his hands.

"Sadly, you're just as clumsy as a teen," Pitch remarked, reaching down to help the boy. "Here you have age to blame but as a teen you're all arms and legs, trapped between a growth spurt you never quite finished. It would have been interesting to see how you would have turned out as a grown man." He frowned at the mud that Jack spread over his clean trousers and overcoat. Just what he wanted, to be covered head to toe in muddy hand prints, wasn't being soaked and cold enough? "Come on, Snowflake, let's find a river and get you washed up. Sanderson should be around shortly."

But giving Jack a bath would prove far harder than he would ever had expected.

. . .

The Guardians had seen North made before but never this furious or livid. Bunny was almost certain his best friend was about to kill him. Yep, skin, hang him then roast him over a spit. He expected al of that. Hell he couldn't blame the man either. If it had been the other way around and North lost one of his kits - actually that had happened once but Bunny was not about to bring that up - he would be fuming just as much if not worse.

The Auroras had been sent the moment Bunny stepped into the Globe Room. He hadn't even explained to North what was going on until he sent for the others. He had alerted Phil of what had happened and requested the yetis to help him should North go into a rage. Right now two of Phil's strongest warrior were holding the Guardian of Wonder back while another pushed the Pooka behind him. They all knew just how deadly North could be when upset.

"Nick, I don't know what happen," Bunny tried to explain, his head peeking past the yetis to try and talk sense to his friend. The yetis shoved him back as North tried to yank free.

"Children do not simply disappear, Aster," North bellowed. H tried pulling his arm free. "Phil, release me this instant."

The brown and gray yeti grumbled something in yetish.

"I will not calm down! My son is missing and all you can say is 'calm down'?" he snapped at his head of security.

"He probably just went for a walk-about, mate. You know how Jack is," Bunny tried only to have the yetis and North glare at him. "I mean the teenage Jack and...I'll shut up now."

North finally pulled his arms free but rather than go after Bunny he turned to Phil. "I want everyone on the field. We'll start the search at the Warren then search every tunnel. Jack couldn't have gotten far without his staff. We'll search everywhere, every town, city and forest. My son is out there and we will not stop until he's home safe and sound."

Sandy flew in, just missing getting whacked as North thrust an arm toward the globe. He ducked under North's arm just as Tooth flew over it.

"Whoa, hey, what's the big idea?" the Tooth fairy asked as she hand a dainty hand over her feathered headdress. "North, you should really keep a better eye on your surroundings. Hey, what's wrong? Where's Jack and Pitch?"

The usually jolly man's blue eyes were dark with anger. "Jack is missing and Pitch has yet to arrive," he said darkly.

Sandy's head tilted to one side in surprise. He studied North and Bunny for a moment before his brows creased in thought. Then his raised one finger as an idea popped into his head. Images began to form quickly as he tried to explain his thoughts on the situation. After all, if Jack was missing and Pitch had yet to arrive perhaps the dark spirit had Jack. Maybe the boy's fear had alerted Pitch to his location before the others could... He frowned, none of his colleges were paying attention. North was brooding, Bunny was still using a yeti as a shield - some great warrior the Pooka was when it came to North - and Tooth was fluttering about with her own theories as to where Jack could be.

His theories were verified when a miniature Nightmare sped up to him, relaying a message from Pitch. Again Sandy tried to get the others' attention but not one of them would look his way and there was no elves in sight for him to grab and jingle. Frustrated, he blew sand out his ears before flying up to North and grabbing the large man's beard, giving it a hard tug.

North blinked and looked at the little golden man. "Sandy?" he asked before his gaze followed the dreamweaver's pointing finger toward the little Nightmare. "A Nightmare? Sandy, you should have-"

The Sandman's brows bunched as he frowned at his friend. The he lightly knocked on North's forehead before signing, "You need to pay better attention. All of you." Then without another word or image, Sandy darted after the Nightmare and followed her to Pitch and Jack, leaving the other three Guardians behind.

North watched his friend depart in confusion, not quite sure what had just happened.

It was Bunny's turn to be livid. "Pitch has Jack? If that Gumby stole my Jack I'll skewer him," the Pooka snared, momentarily forgetting that Pitch was now one of them. Instinct took hold of him and the need to protect his mate became all consuming - even if Jack was just a child now. Or maybe it was the need to protect his young.

Whatever the case North felt it too. His son needed him and if the former Nightmare King had betrayed them there will be hell to pay.


	14. Chapter 14

Child's Play 14

Of all the sights of all the millions of worlds Sandy would never forget this one and silently cursed himself for not having a camera on hand. It should be a new rule, especially while Jack was a toddler; every Guardian should be equipped with a camera or camcorder just for these unexpected moments. What had caught him so off guard? Well a shirtless Pitch chasing after a completely nude and mud covered Jack was what. The boy was running along a stream, jumping in puddles while Pitch tried to catch him and obviously give him a bath, but the boy was wily and slipped between the man's hands every time he thought he had a hold of him.

Sandy tried to stay unseen and cover his laughter but of all the people he knew Pitch was able to spot him the fastest and the dark spirit didn't even have to look.

"Sanderson, stop laughing at me and give me a hand," Pitch snapped as he tried and failed to grab Jack again. "Jackson, get your little rump back here before I dunk you in the water."

Jack just laughed as he jumped into another mud puddle, spraying mud everywhere and covering the older male in the wet squishy muck.

Sandy rolled around in the sky, laughing at his frustrated friend. In all honesty Pitch looked as if he needed a bath more than Jack. The shade was covered in mud, his raven black hair almost brown now and his pale flesh cover in splotches and handprints of the icky stuff. It was obvious Pitch couldn't take much more and was on the verge of calling his Nightmares in as back up but it was so funny Sandy couldn't contain himself. He had never seen Pitch so flustered, not even on the battle field when they were enemies. Deciding to give the taller man a hand, the dreamweaver landed in front of Jack and shook a finger at the little boy. He expected Jack to stop and pay attention as he would as a teen not plow into him with a crushing embrace and knock him in the mud as well.

"Sandy!" Jack squealed, hugging him tight around the middle.

The Sandman blinked in surprise, his arms full of naked toddler and squishy mud.

It was Pitch's turn to burst into laughter. "Yes! There is justice in this world!" the shade chortled as he rushed up to the two. "I see you got my message. Where's North?"

_Coming,_ Sandy signed as he hugged Jack back. _Dare I ask?_

Pitch shook his head as he picked up Jack. "Better if you don't. Now Jackson, you're having a bath. No more fusing."

"But I don't like the water!" Jack whined.

Nonetheless Pitch hefted the child's slight weight up onto one hip as he turned back to the river. "Granted but you're in luck, now that you've thoroughly soiled my clothing save my cloak, I have to have a bath, too. So you're not going in alone."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever broken my word?"

The boy crossed his arms. "Baby Tooth."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Yes, well not this time."

Jack's head tilted in thought. Those words sounded awfully familiar.

"Besides, Sandy needs a bath too but since he's made of sand he can't join us. Perhaps you should splash him." A teasing grin adorn Pitch's face as he walked into the stream. It was much deeper than he first expected, coming just below his hip before he was even a quarter of the way in. He slowly sat down in it, holding Jack around the waist to prove he wasn't going to let him go. He knew Jack's fear of water, understood it even. He had been there the day Jack died and the day he was reborn. And while Jack would never regret saving his sister he still had the odd nightmare of drowning. Those were nightmares Pitch never had to create, the boy's own memory provided them and sometimes even twisted them. After over fifty years since regaining the teen Jack now knew how to swim - as long as someone was with him - but that fear still remained. "Are you alright?" he asked the child.

There was fear still in the child's eyes but Jack gave a tiny nod.

"Now I want you to stand still, I'm going to let you go, alright?"

"No! Don't let go," Jack objected, his tiny hands clinging to Pitch.

"You'll be alright, I'm not leaving you. See?" He let Jack go and raised his hands for Jack to see. "See, I'm right here. If you think you'll fall you just grab me, okay?"

"Okay." Slowly Jack let him go as well and stood perfectly still.

Pitch smiled. "See, nothing to be afraid of. Now let's see if we can get some of this mud off, huh?"

Washing Jack was like washing Seraphina when she was little, well not quite as easy. Sera would have splashed around and had fun in the water not look like a frightened deer. The child was as still as a statue. Pitch wiped the mud from Jack's chest and belly, both mostly submerged under water which helped wash it away. He brushed his hands over Jack's cheeks to get the mud there and then cupped his hands in the water to rinse the mud from the boy's hair. It didn't all come out but Jack's hair was more white than brown after a few times, sadly Jack was getting fidgety by then. So Pitch splashed him.

Jack's mouth fell open in shock and Pitch mimicked him. "Was that scary?"

It looked as if the boy might cry but then he splashed Pitch back, getting him right in the face. He giggled as Pitch wiped the water from his face. The splash war got the mud in both their hair to run out and Jack was all out laughing at his grandfather's antics. Sandy giggled from the shore, unable to believe what he was witnessing. Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares and Guardian of Courage was acting just like the small child he was caring for. He forgot about the mud clinging to him as he laughed at the two.

Pitch smirked at his counterpart. "Let's get Sandy," he said to Jack in a conspirator whisper.

"YAY!" Jack yelled before turning and creating a big splash, managing to wet the Sandman.

Sandy's eyes widened and he created a sand umbrella to protect himself as he floated back. It didn't help that Pitch created a larger splash, no doubt using his magic to create a small wave. Sandy felt a little soggy by the time he got to a safe distance. Pitch was roaring in laughter and hugging Jack too him.

"On second thought, never grow up, Jack. This is the most fun I've had in ages," Pitch laughed as a portal opened feet from Sandy and the other Guardians trudged in. Pitch grin grew even more and he pointed to the rest of their little family. "Get them!"

Jack began splashing with all his might even though North, Bunny and Tooth were not close enough for him to get but with Pitch's help be managed to get Bunny who had been storming toward them. North and Tooth smartly followed Sandy's and stayed out of range.

"What? Huh...stop that!" Bunny snapped, shaking the water out of his fur. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Bath time!" Jack chirped.

"Well stop splashing, you gumbies. You stole him to give him a bath?" Bunny questioned, more confused than angry now. He sat on his hunches and gave a full body shake, managing to splash the others where Jack couldn't.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled as North cursed.

"Not my fault, blame the show ponies," the Pooka retorted.

"What do you mean 'stole him'? I found him lost in the forest. If anything you lost him, rabbit," Pitch said as he steadied Jack.

The Pooka's ears perked. "I did not. He went missing. Who else would have taken him?"

"So you automatically assume I took him?" Pitch snapped and quickly hushed Jack when he gave a scared whimper. "It's alright, Snowflake. I'm not mad."

Bunny's ears fell. "I...sorry. I shouldn't have rushed to conclusions."

Tooth placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder as North brushed past them. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked as he shrugged off his heavy coat and opened it up for Pitch to place Jack in as the dark hair man carried the child out of the water. Jack was now all sparkly clean and glistening white. He giggled as he was wrapped up in the fur coat.

Sandy rolled his eyes and Pitch laughed as he scooped up his cloak from the ground. "I see you still don't listen to Sandy as you should. We need to work out a new communication system," Pitch said as he pulled the cloak on over his soaked trousers. He didn't bother with his shoes and just carried them. "Apparently Jack and Lunaroff were having a little discussion. I think we need to be having one with the old man as well."

North cuddled Jack to him but looked utterly confused as he stared down at his son. The child only cuddled deeper into the fur coat and gave a sleepy yawn. "I'm hungry," he murmured before closing his eyes and taking a little nap.

"Alright, my little one, let's go home," North said gentle. He shot Pitch a curious look but deep in his belly he was certain he wasn't about to enjoy their conversation with Manny.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lol, I hope everyone enjoyed Jack's and Pitch's bath time XD that turned out better than I thought it would. I was tempted to have everyone get muddy but... All I kept thinking was my son and me at camp time trying to splash my ex, wouldn't have been the same if everyone joined in. Hehe..may the cuteness continue!**

Child's Play 15

North held Jack tightly but just as he turned to enter the portal back to Santoff Claussen he heard Tooth gasp, Bunny stifle a giggle and Pitch laughing far louder than he ever heard the man before. He turned back to see Sandy blowing sand out his ears as he glared the shade.

"Now Sandy, calm down it was just a little fun, no harm done," Pitch was saying, his hands up in surrender as the rather soggy looking Sandman bared down on him. "I was just trying to get the mud off." But the smirk on his thin lips said other wise. There was a teasing, challenging grin there that belayed a playful mischievous nature one would normally associate with Jack Frost not Pitch Black.

Shaking his head North stepped through the portal. The two dreamweavers could fend for themselves and he caught the wink Sandy sent his way before forming his sand whips. Whatever the two of them were up to he didn't want to part take. He had a sleeping child to contend to and a Man in the Moon to question.

Tooth giggled at Sandy and Pitch as she moved to follow North. "So you two...hmm...behave yourselves," she called to the two.

"Doubtful," Bunny muttered, hesitant to leave even if Sandy was grinning.

"Put away the whips before I dunk you in the stream," Pitch warned the Sandman but there was a hint of laughter in his voice. "Sandy...Sandy...wait! No, I just had a bath!"

Tooth flinched as Pitch was thrown back into the water. "Yeah, I think they're fine," she said before darting after North.

"Bloody gumbies," Bunny muttered. He hopped toward the portal when Sandy cracked his whip, a sure sign he was next if he made one more quip about them. "Going, going. Have fun."

At the Pole North carried Jack to his room, his mind still trying to calm from the panic of losing the child. He never felt such panic before, not even when Pitch was there enemy and had kidnapped Jack. No, this was primal, almost like those old saying of mother bears. Well if a mama bear was dangerous than the papas must have been absolutely deadly. His head had all but ceased when Bunny had told him Jack was missing and if he hadn't been a spirit he may have had a heart attack right on the spot. He never ever wanted to feel that helpless again. The world was a very big place for one small child to get lost in. Although it was rather funny finding Pitch out of everyone giving the boy a bath. but he couldn't help but wonder what the former general meant by Jack and Manny having a talk. Did MiM lure Jack away from Bunny just to talk? Manny did love Jack even if he had a funny way of showing it, and North was almost certain he was the one behind Jack's change, but why? What could Manny gain from changing Jack into such a tiny and helpless being? Would this change last forever and was Manny going to change him back? It had already been three weeks and while North wasn't complaining, he loved Jack with all his heart and enjoyed every moment they spent together, summer was half way over and Jack would need to start his duties soon. Surely he couldn't do them in this state. However, North was reluctant to let this little version go. He liked caring for this little Jack just as much as he loved watch over the boy's older version.

He wanted to bang his head off a wall. He'd like to think he could let Jack go so he could grow up once more but a part of him knew that it would be nearly impossible. Why couldn't he have the same amount of time with Jack as a normal parent? It was selfish he knew. Jack had his own life to live, was already a parent himself but North couldn't help wishing that he could keep little Jack forever.

When he reached Jack's room he laid the child on the large bed, arranged the pillows around him and set about finding the child something to wear. He didn't bother pulling out one of the costumes this time, only a pair of little trousers and a sweater, clean underwear and flurry slippers. He dressed Jack slowly, savouring every moment and wondering just how much time he had left with this small boy that had changed his life so much in such a short time. It was sort of like when Jack first joined them so long ago. They had all been so set in their ways and even after the battle with Pitch had been set to return to their regular routines, but Jack had turned that all upside-down. He had made them a family, had bridged the gap between the Guardians and Pitch. In under five years Jack had accomplished that which North couldn't, he had changed Pitch's dark heart and made him a Guardian. Jack was the glue that held them all together no matter what form he took.

"It doesn't matter," North said softly to himself as he stretched out next to the child. "You'll be my son no matter how big or small you are."

Bunny watched from the door, a small frown creasing his lips as Tooth flew past him to lay on the other side of Jack and comfort North. They were like a happy little family together. A father, mother and child. As much as he loved Jack seeing this just made him feel completely out of place. Regardless of the cause North finally got the little family he always wanted. Too bad the one member was once Bunny's entire world. He turned away from the scene before him and hurried away, feeling more lost than ever before and wishing with all his heart that his Jack would return to him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise we'll find out what MiM is up too soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Child's Play 16

Jack woke up to a rumbling in his tummy and two pairs of warm arms around him. He felt warm and slightly uncomfortable but he knew better than to wander off again. Besides, he didn't need to go to the forest now to see the Moon, it hung right above his skylight, peering in like a watchful parent. Jack gave it a little wave before snuggling against North once more but an urgent voice made him pause and look up once more.

"No," he whispered, his little voice cross at the man that spoke in his mind. "I don't wanna. Daddy be sad."

_It's time, Jack. No more games,_ the silly man said gently.

Jack shook his head and clung to North even tighter. "Noooo..." he moaned but he knew the voice was right and rather he wanted to listen or not what happened next would not be his choose. "Please? Just little longer...for Daddy?"

_No, Jack. It's time,_ the voice insisted.

Jack giggled as Moonbeams streamed through the skylight to dance around him, their gentle glow reflexing off the tiny ice particles on his skin. But still he hesitated, fighting the magic that was slowly spreading through him. He turned to North's peacefully sleeping face and gently traced his fingers over the man's brow and eyes, across his rosy cheeks and down to his lips. "Daddy?" he said softly before lowering his lips to North's forehead. "Love you."

"Hmm?" North asked as he blinked bleary eyes open to gaze at his son. He blinked a second time when he saw the Moonbeams and how Jack was suddenly glowing under the light of the Moon. "Jack? What's happening?"

The child looked down at his lap, looking utterly ashamed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry?" Realization hit North and he glared up at the Moon, silently demanding answers even if the words he wished to speak were trapped in his throat. He pushed that anger away when Jack gave a sniffle. He pulled the small child into his arms as he sat up. "No, Jack. No sorrys. You've done nothing wrong. This isn't your fault."

"But..."

"Shh...мой маленький мальчик, it's alright," North insisted, carding his fingers through baby fine hair. "Everything will be alright. I doesn't matter how old you are, you'll always be my little boy."

Little arms wrapped around his neck. "Love you, Daddy."

Tears stung North's eyes and he held Jack closer. "I love you, too, Jack."

Those arms felt suddenly longer and the slight weight a little heavier. North made himself pull away, made himself watch as the small child was taken away and replaced with the teenage Jack who looked just as sheepish and out of sorts as his younger self had been. It took only a matter of seconds for the spell to be cast and change to take place but for North it was like a blink of an eye. One moment the toddler sat before him the next there was Jack Frost, whole and complete. The clothing he had been wearing was gone and he was just as naked as his younger self bathing in the stream with Pitch. Not that Jack seemed to notice that part.

His blue gaze was on his lap again and his hands were folded, as if he suddenly didn't know what to do with them. "Are you mad?" he asked, not meeting North's gaze.

A part of North was but not toward the boy before him. His anger was for Manny and all the unanswered questions he had that he was sure Jack couldn't answer, not completely at least. "No," he told jack before grabbing the teen and embracing him tightly. "How can I ever be mad at you?"

Jack gave a squeak of surprise before laughing softly. "I'm so sorry. I wanted it to last longer."

"Hush," North said firmly as he held the boy. "There will be time for explanations later."

The youth gave another sniffle before hugging North fiercely, still mumbling apologies and even apologizing for apologizing. He was the awkward teen again for sure and while North had sorely missed this Jack his heart ached for the toddler he had grown to love more than anything else in the world. He absently wondered if all parents felt this way when their children grew up, of course none of them had ever experienced it quite as he just had.

"Jack?" Tooth asked softly as she awoke to the bed bouncing with the movements of the two males. "Are you hungry, Sweet Tooth? Oh! Jack!"

The teen gave her a shy smile before realizing he was completely naked in front of her. "Shit! Where's my clothes? Ow!"

North couldn't help but bop him on the nose. "No swearing," he said sternly before climbing out of bed. He smiled brightly at the youth as the boy scrambled for clothing but deep inside he felt something twist in agony. His little Jack was gone now, all grown up and he had missed almost an entire day of his young life. He wanted to yell and demand Manny turn Jack back into the helpless child but he knew he couldn't. he should have known Jack couldn't remain small for much longer. It was August now and Jack's Autumn duties would begin soon. There were leafs to paint and frost to bring. Little Jack could never accomplish such a task on his own. Despite that reasoning he still wanted that little boy back.

He took Tooth's arm and ushered her out of bed. "We'll leave you to get yourself straightened out," he said, keeping that smile in place even as his heart fell to pieces.

"What happened?" Tooth asked even as she was half carried, half dragged out of the room. "How did Jack change back? Did you find a spell? North? North, talk to me!"

Jack watched them with worry until his door was shut behind them. His shoulders fell and he gazed up at the silvery orb through his skylight. "There had to be a better way," he muttered to MiM but the Moon had fallen silent again, it's bright glow flickering as if in thought. Sighing Jack went to his closet and pulled out some clothes. He was sure his family had a lot of questions but he wasn't sure just how much he could answer. Already his memories were becoming foggy of his three weeks as a toddler. It was like gazing back on a dream, not quite sure how much was real and how much his mind had made up. One thing he knew for certain was that North was upset. No matter how well the man tried to hide it he knew when his adoptive father was upset. Leaning his forehead against the closet door he sighed. "Another week couldn't have hurt," he grumbled but knew that he probably would have. North would not have given his younger self up so easily. "There better be a good reason behind all this," he finally snapped at MiM. "Cause if you did all this just to screw with them I swear I'll go up there and kick your sorry ass! 'Cause this is my family and if you did this to hurt any of them that's not cool!" He frowned at the Moonbeam dancing before him and brushed it away as he yanked on a pair of pants then shrugged on a hoodie.

He glanced down a the chest of costumes North had placed in his room with a whimsical smile. North had done so much for him. There was no way he was letting MiM get away with playing with his emotions, or Tooth's, or Sandy', or Pitch's and certainly not Bunny's.


	17. Chapter 17

Child's Play 17

The unusual laughter of Pitch Black made North's shoulders tense. He couldn't quite see what was so funny. Toddler Jack was gone and while he loved the fact that teen Jack was back he could shake the tenseness in his heart or his anger at Manny for putting them all through this. It wasn't a time for laughing but for answers. He glared at the two dreamweavers as they entered the globe room but quickly averted his gaze when he realized that neither had any clue what was going on. Pitch and Sandy had only just returned from their tussle at the stream and both looked as if they rolled around in the mud. The tiniest smirk tugged at North's lips. The two were getting along far better than anyone would ever have thought given their history. He wasn't quite sure how to break the news of Jack's change to them. But as usual it was Pitch who picked up on his fear and confusion. He was like a bloodhound when it came to fear.

"Nicholas?" he asked, waving a hand to get Sandy to stop signing for a moment. Golden-silver eyes swept across the room before settling on the Guardian of Wonder. "Where's Jack? You didn't let Bunny take him to the Warren again, did you?"

North to a deep breath to answer but Tooth quickly did so for him. "In his room getting dress," she said, placing a small hand on North's broad shoulder.

Stunned silence filled the room but after a moment Pitch nodded, needing no further explanation. "I see."

Sandy's smile fell for a moment before reappearing. He flew over to North and tapped his shoulder. When the Russian looked up he quickly signed, "We should celebrate Jack's return."

North shook his head. "I don't feel like partying, Sandy." He winced as his friend tapped his forehead and gave Sandy a glare.

"It's not for you, silly, it's for Jack. Like a birthday party."

Tooth gave a nod. "It'll show we missed him even though we loved his smaller self, too."

Pitch shrugged. "It's better than wallowing in self pity."

North stared at him, Pitch was the last person he expected to agree to a party. But still North was hesitant. They had just gotten Jack back to normal. His mind had yet to wrap around that fact yet, he couldn't possibly consider a party right now.

Tooth gave a squeal of delight. "You won't even have to lift a finger," she said, smiling brightly at him. "I'll talk to Doris and get everything arranged with the yetis. We'll have all Jack's favorite foods and music and...oh, this will be great!"

"What will?" Jack asked as he padded into the Globe room. For several moments everyone just stared at him, some in shock to see the teenager. North gave him a sad smile, still seeing the toddler in the teen. Jack ran a hand through his hair and scuffed his right foot against the floor. "Yeah, I know, I'm big again. Sorry about the last few weeks. It wasn't really my idea. I just...I guess I'm sorry."

Sandy was the first to fly to him and give him a hug split seconds before Tooth and her mini selves could and reassured him that there was nothing to be sorry for. Nonetheless the boy looked sheepish when he smiled at everyone.

"How much do you remember?" Pitch finally asked, pulling Sandy away from Jack so he could get a good look at the boy. As usual the boy had a poor sense of style but he looked just the same as usual.

Jack shrugged as Tooth held his hand. "Not much," he said honestly. "Just glimpses I suppose. It's all sort of foggy."

"I'll help you...oh no," Tooth gasped, covering her mouth. "Since you aged through magic there's no baby teeth for me to collect and all your other baby teeth are from your past life. I might not be able to recall those memories for you."

Everyone stared at her down hearted by the revelation. Sandy raised his hand. He could help Jack with his memories, it might only be through dreams but he could do it.

Pitch gave Tooth a smirk. "You could always knock one out of his mouth."

She shot him a glare.

"Bah, that's what photographs and home videos are for," North said, a small smile gracing his lips as he pushed past the other to place his large hands on Jack's slim shoulders. "There's not many but you can look at them whenever you wish."

Jack smiled, then his brows creased. "Wait, you guys took pictures and video?"

"Lots of them!" Tooth said happily. Her mini selves nearly fainted. "Enough to wall paper North's study."

"Oh no," Jack moaned.

Pitch snickered. "And use as black mail for many centuries to come."

Jack covered his face. "This sucks. This really, really sucks. Seriously, you're going to use pictures of a defenseless child to black mail me?"

"Or North, or Bunny, or Tooth, even Sandy."

"Hah, we've got enough of you and Jack that you wouldn't even consider it," Tooth retorted. "The two of you asleep in the fort or how about bath time in the stream?"

"Sandy didn't have a camera for that."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"Did too!"

Jack stared at the two in amazement but it was Sandy who carefully extracted him from the two arguing Guardians and gave him a smile. Images flew over his head, making Jack smile. "Yeah, I missed you too, Sandy," he said when they were alone. He looked around. North had backed away from the chaos that was Pitch and Tooth and again looked lost, almost as if he were a kicked puppy trying to distance himself from everyone. "He's not okay with all this," Jack told the Sandman. "I wish..." He shook his head, knowing that there was no way for him to change back into a child. He had duties to perform and the children f the world needed him. Nonetheless, if could change things he would have stayed a child and asked MiM to let him grow up like any child would. He took another look around. "Where's Bunny?" he suddenly asked out loud.

Pitch and Tooth stopped bickering and looked at him, even North looked up in surprise.

"I thought he came back here with you two," Pitch said, glancing from Tooth to North.

"He was here when we put Jackie down for a nap," Tooth said, confused.

Jack cringed at the nickname.

North shook his head. "I have not seen him since we returned."

Pitch closed his eyes, reaching out telepathically in hopes of sensing something from the Pooka, that little ounce of fear that Bunny had had since Jack's change but he hit a psychic wall. Bunny was one of the few beings on Earth who could completely block him out when he wished. It was why when Pitch first awoke on Earth he had not known of the Pooka's existence. He had thought the whole race destroyed and even after discovering the Guardian of Hope it was next to impossible to track him. He shielded his Warren far better than any other magic user before him. That fateful Easter back in 2012 Pitch had not been able to attack the Warren head on, he and his Nightmares fought in the tunnels that were not nearly as well protected. No matter how he tried there was no way to bypass Bunny shields.

"I'm guessing the Warren," Pitch finally said, a little confused by the Pooka's behavior. Did he even know Jack was back to normal.

North nodded. "I'll fetch him."

"No," Jack said suddenly, his hand on North's arm to stop him. "I think it might be best if I go. We have a lot to talk about and...you should talk to Manny."

North raised one brow but conceded. But before he would Jack leave he grabbed the boy and gave him another hug, leaning forward to press his forehead against the youth's. "It is good to have you back, Jack."

The ice elf smiled brightly and returned the embrace before stepping back. "So, huh...where's my staff?"

With a gentle smile that still didn't quite reach his eyes, he instructed one of the yetis to get Jack his staff. He still felt out of sorts watching the boy but he knew Jack could fend for himself once again and that took a little tension off his shoulders but not enough. He still wanted his little boy back but at least he knew that Jack would be okay now. But now it was time to face Manny and find out exactly what this was all about. People didn't turn into children for no reason, especially Guardians. He also hoped that now that Jack was back to normal maybe he and Bunny could work through their problems.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, this became a much larger story than my son and I thought it would be, thanks to all my lovely readers XD. I'm not done yet, still a few chapters to go. This one will have elements of Finding Understanding, Moonbeams and Sunshine, Mating Season, as well as When Past and Present Collide.**

Child's Play 18

The Warren may have been locked down to the other Guardians but Jack had long ago learned to by pass that. Ever since he mated with Bunny he was able to pass through the invisible shield with little to no trouble. There was always that tingly sensation as he neared the large stone doors but as always they opened upon his approach, recognizing Bunny's spring magic that thrummed through Jack's mark and mixed with his own magic. Even though they had broken up that magic would always remain, they would forever be tied together.

Jack paused as the engraved stone door opened. He had said he'd talk to Bunny but he honestly didn't know what to say. He had broken things off with the Pooka almost a month ago. It wasn't just because of Bunny not wanting more kits. There was so much more to it. Bunny never listened, always went his own way and seemed wrapped up in things that Jack simply couldn't understand. He knew that they could have fun all the time, they had duties and responsibilities but it seemed as if Bunny had wrapped himself up in all of it and lost sight of what was right in front of him. Pitch said that Bunny might be going through a mid life crisis of sorts because they were grandparents now but that didn't make much sense to Jack. Bunny was ancient, not as old as Sandy and Pitch but ancient nonetheless, why would something as silly as grandchildren be bothering him? After all, they were repopulating an all but extinct race. If they hadn't had children and something happened to Bunny there would be no more Pookas what so ever. But Pitch pointed out that he had gone through a similar response when he learned Seraphina and MiM had created Jack - well brought him back from the dead but the point was Jack was magically Pitch's grandson and for the Nightmare King who had been consumed by creatures of fear for millions of years and had no family that was mind blowing. Jack absently wondered if he would ever go through that. He was a grandfather too but that didn't make him go crazy. Hell, the kits treated him more like a big brother than a grandfather. That could be because they could grow up where he couldn't. He would always be a teen no matter how old he got and that didn't bother him one bit.

However, he loved Bunny with all his heart, no matter how angry the old grump made him and maybe he should be seeing things Bunny's way - if only a little. The Pooka had lived like forever and experienced more than Jack could ever hope, spending much of that time alone and believing he would never have a family - much as Pitch had - so being a father and then a grandfather in a relatively small amount of time - less than 50 years to be exact - must be a little surprising and totally unexpected. Perhaps if they just sat down and talked things out everything would work out. They didn't need to have more kits, they could always play with their grandchildren and help raise them. Problem there was they were trying to repopulate an entire planet that MiM had found suitable for them which meant he and Bunny would have to go off planet and well that was out of the question with their duties. He sighed. Maybe he would jut have to accept that they weren't going to have anymore kits and apologize to Bunny for even suggesting it.

He dragged his feet as he wandered the Warren, not really needing to look up to sense where his mate was. He hated admitting when he was wrong but in this cause he was. The last time they had nearly lost the kits, and him and then Bunny. He absently wondered if cloning Bunny would work but instantly scratched that out. Bunny hated needles more than the cold. He wanted to scream in frustration. He'd only been back to his normal self just over an hour but already he wanted MiM to change him back to a three year old. At least then he didn't have to think of such things. He could have fun and be played with and have none of the grown up worries he presently had. If only...

"Jack?" Bunny called room his garden where he was pulling angrily at weeds. His voice sounded surprised and if Jack didn't know better he would have thought he saw traces of tear tracks down Bunny's cheeks.

"Yeah, Aster, it's me. Sorry about the whole...oomph!" Before he could finish Bunny had ran at him and swept him up in a tight embrace before crushing their lips together. Jack had no wiggle room and he dropped his staff in surprise. The kiss was fierce, almost bruising and after the initial shock Jack found himself melting into it as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

When Bunny finally pulled away he spoke so quickly that Jack could quite keep up with him. All he heard for certain was a series of apologies as his face was kissed all over. "I'm sorry, Jackie, I never should have lost my temper. I'm a fool. If you want to try again we can, just don't ever, ever leave me again. I don't know what I'd do without. I'm so, so sorry for not giving you more attention," he gushed between kisses.

Jack finally to get his arms between them and push him away just enough to actually look him in the eye. "Aster, no, it's my fault. I was be selfish and-"

"Not your fault, Snowflake," Bunny said, pulling Jack against him once more, this time chinning him like there was no tomorrow and spreading his scent all over Jack's head and shoulders before kissing him once more.

This time Jack didn't pull away. He melted into his love, relishing the feel of warm fur and the smell of musk and chocolate. He gave a little gasp as Bunny grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. Jack quickly wrapped his legs around Bunny's hips and held on tightly as the Pooka bent down to scoop up his staff. Then he was being carried to the burrow for a long over due reunion.

"Only this time I'm carried for the whole duration," Bunny murmured against Jack's ear and the ice spirit blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

Bunny only answer was a nip to Jack's shoulder and a low purr.

. . .

MiM refused to answer North, at least while the other Guardians were around. Usually the Guardian of Wonder was a patient man but the waiting finally got to him and he excused himself to go blow of some stream on his own. He was tempted to drag Pitch along, he could use a sparing partner but with his temper at its peak it was best not to bring his former enemy. What usually started out as a sparing match had a tendency to turn rather violent and he was sure that neither he or Pitch wanted to send a night in the infirmary like the last time. It almost ended their already shaky friendship. Besides, the cold crisp artic air would be refreshing.

He was only outside for several minutes when the Moonbeams arrived, dancing about him even as he turned his focus to his swords. Normally he would never ignore the little warriors but he was fed up and had all but given up on getting answers from MiM.

"You shouldn't get so worked up, Nicholas," Manny's gentle voice finally spoke. "You know I have reasons for everything I do."

North frowned at the ghost like image the Moonbeams projected. It was MiM's nearest way of communication and it felt much better than a ghostly voice whispering in one's mind or a staticy image on a smooth surface. "You and I have been at odds for a few years now, old friend," North reminded him as he swung his right sword in and arch as he raised the left. Usually sword practise eased his mind but North found that wasn't the case this time. "First you do not speak to Jack for over 300 years and practically ignore him after he becomes Guardian even though you were the one to call him to duty, then you do not bother to explain to him my transition from mortal to immortal and make the child suffer as he fought to save my mortal life and now this? Why would you even consider changing him to such a small child?"

"He and Aster need prospective," Manny said simply. "You are angry with me."

North shot him a glare and tried once again to focus on his movements.

"When Pitch finally walked into the light it was not to redeem himself, it was to protect Jack from himself. I brought him to you to help him through his transition yet he remain just as snarky and sarcastic as ever," Manny said softly.

"Your point?"

"But before that, when his anger eased over his defeat he showed signs of change. He was not the scourge of children or the Guardians. He realized that he did indeed have family left and tried to reach out to both Seraphina and Jack. He counselled both you and Bunny to understand him more and became fiercely protective of the boy."

"Yes?"

"Jack bridged the gap between light and dark by simply being who he has always been."

North held both swords in one hand and rubbed his temple. "You are not telling me anything I don't already know. What does any of that have to do with Jack being turned into a child?"

MiM's head tilted slightly to one side as he considered North then a knowing smile lit his lips. "Think of it as practise."

North's brows furrowed as he turned follow to Manny but MiM had already disappeared. "Practise?" He glanced up to the Moon above where MiM had once again retreated. "What do you mean 'practise'?"


	19. Chapter 19

Child's Play 19

**Sorry for making everyone wait so long. Things have been hectic the last few days and I've been on the road or at work a lot. Good news though, my charger finally came in so I'm back on my netbook, YAY! So hopefully I can start updating faster. BTW for those wondering about Manny's words to North…just wait and see but we're about to have some very confused and potentially happy Guardians. And for those wanting smut…I'll have a special fic done up for this later. I want to try and keep this one K-K+ so everyone enjoys it.**

The utter confusion on North's face made the other three Guardians perk up in worry. It wasn't often MiM pulled one of them aside to speak in private so when it happened everyone became concerned. Especially when the message was so confusing as by North's features this must have been, that their leader seemed dumbfounded. He slumped in one of the large armchairs, looking exhausted, confused and fed up.

Tooth gave a small cry of worry and flew to his side. "North? What is it? What did MiM say?" she asked, hovering over him before settling on the arm of the chair. Her mini selves fluttered at her shoulder each as anxious and worried over the usually jolly man.

North shook his head. "He grows more and more mysterious by the day. I feel as I did when I first took the oath and he spoke in riddles."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her small hand on his large arm.

"What sort of riddle?" Pitch asked. He too had often used riddles as a way to confuse the Guardians when they were enemies. It often made them restless and second guess themselves until they could figure out the answers. Only Sandy and Jack seemed to enjoy such things and they both showed great delight when they figured them out. In fact the three still had fun creating riddles for each other and sometimes made it into a game. Jack delighted in scavenger hunts based around riddles. Surely that wasn't what Lunaroff had in mind. Was it?"

"He said Jack being turned to toddler was practice," North finally answered, gazing at Pitch as if he might hold the answer.

The Guardian of Courage looked thoughtful. "Not much of a riddle."

"Practice for what?" Tooth asked, equally confused.

North gave a shrug. "I suspect Jack and Bunny has made up and are working on having another kit in the near future."

The fairy gave a gentle smile. "That must be it. It'll be nice to have little ones running about again."

"Dah."

Sandy's eyes lit up and he raised a hand to offer his suggestion when Pitch grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "Let them be," he said gently.

Sandy looked ready to argue, maybe even kick Pitch's ass for stopping him but as he glanced back at his friends, both confused and anxious about the prospect of Jack and Bunny having more children, especially considering Jack had only returned to his normal form a few hours earlier. No, they needed time alone to digest this new information but Sandy was almost certain that MiM's words meant something more.

"Come on, Sandy. Let's give them time to themselves," Pitch continued, steering the golden dreamweaver toward the nearest shadow. "Besides, we both have work to do and I'm sure we can find better ways of spending a free time than worrying over these two and Lunaroff's cryptic messages."

Again Sandy hesitated but after a moment he gave a nod and followed his lover. A small smile tugged at his lips when he glanced back at North and Tooth. The small fairy held the Russian's hand as they spoke in hushed tones, completely forgetting Sandy and Pitch were even there. They'll be fine. In time they'll figure things out for themselves.

North pulled Tooth onto his lap and rested his forehead against hers. "Is it wrong of me to be missing Jack as a toddler?" he asked her softly.

"No," she answered, her fingers combing through his long hair. "I miss his little form, too, as I'm sure the others do. Do you remember when Katherine grew up and the Absolute Youngest William?"

He smiled. "That was a very long time ago, Tooth. I was pretty much growing up right along with them."

She laughed softly. "I forgot just how young you were back then. Well it was hard for me, especially with William. He was such a sweet little boy, the first child I was actually able to watch grow close up. It hurt when he became an adult and went off to create his own life and have his own family."

North nodded, pulling her a little closer. "Yes, but Jack didn't grow up like a natural child. One moment he was a toddler the next a teen. I didn't have a chance to adjust to the change."

"I'm sure all parents feel the same." The look he gave her made her smile.

Sighing, North gave a nod. "Perhaps. Nonetheless I feel as if Manny robbed me. Don't get me wrong, Tooth, I love Jack no matter what his physical age. He has duties and responsibilities to the children but…I don't know. I must be awfully selfish."

Tooth placed a chastised kiss on his forehead. "You are the least selfish man I know, Nicholas. You are sweet and loving and give your whole heart to the children of the world. So what if after 500 years you want a little something for yourself? You desire to be happy as well, we all do. It's a shame neither of us could settle down and have families of our own but we have Jack. He's our child no matter how big or small he is and he and Bunny have given kits. They're our grandchildren and they're the most precious beings in the world."

North smiled and nuzzled her neck. "You're correct, my dear. You always are. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you and Jack. It would just be me, Bunny and Sandy and I don't think we'd function nearly as well as we do. Nor would we have Pitch on our side."

She laughed and her feathers ruffled. "About time you noticed."

He laughed as well as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You sound as if I never pay any attention to you."

She gave a playful shrug. "Perhaps I don't like always being treated like one of the boys."

"Ah, is that what I've been doing?"

Humming appreciatively she gave him her most seductive smile. "Maybe."

"Perhaps it's time to rectify that little oversight." North tilted her chin up just a little more and lowered his head until their lips met. MiM's words were forgotten as they focused on comforting one another.

**Okay, really short chapter. I'm still a little tired. More tomorrow night and smutty goodness to follow.**


	20. Chapter 20

Child's Play 20

MiM's message was all but forgotten over the next three years. Jack and Bunny were tighter than ever. A few months after they made up Bunny announced he was carrying and while Jack was just as shy about making the announcement as he was the first time they became pregnant. He smiled shyly, rubbing his toes in an area rug as Bunny bounced around in glee but everyone could see how excited his was. The one thing Jack had come to love most in life was being a father, even if it was only for a few decades until they were physically older than him. While his and Bunny's kits would always look at them as their parents Jack lost that dad feeling and returned to being a carefree teen. Yes he would always look after them but when you never age it was a little hard to keep continue acting like a father when those you brought into the world grew up and you never aged. It was why Jack wanted to have more kits. One he was helping Bunny repopulate his species and two he loved children and feeling needed. He especially loved taking care of Bunny. The Pooka had never been so spoiled, not even the first time they went through this. Nope, Jack pulled out all the stops. He pampered Bunny, took over doing the majority of duties as well as his own and became the worried sick expecting father right up to and even after their newest kit was born. This time there was only one, Nathaniel, named after Jack's human father. Eamon and Forsythia were ecstatic to have a baby brother and their children fell in love with him. North was happy to have the children fill his home and gladly played with the young kits, showing off his latest inventions or thrilling them with stories. All the Guardians loved them and their newest addition.

It was around that time that Tooth became extremely ill. At first she tried to shrug it off as a flu. After all she and her fairies travelled the world every night to retrieve teeth so it was possible that while visiting a child who was ill that she caught something, except Tooth never got sick. Hell, she never had a headache. When she passed out in mid-air and fell to the ground while visiting Jack and Bunny at the Warren North was beside himself. Jack had rushed to Santoff Claussen, using one of the emergency globes he kept on his person to get his adoptive father. He spoke far too quickly for North to understand and all but shoved North into the portal back to the Warren. Tooth had slept for over twenty-hours and Baby Tooth had to take command of the fairies in order to keep teeth collecting running smoothly. It was while she was sleeping and Bunny caring for her as Jack cared for their son that he discovered the slight swell of her belly and put two and two together. Pitch and Sandy confirmed it, detecting a second mind and heartbeat. When they broke the news to North it was the Russian, who first thought they were teasing him, who passed out when he realized his friends were deadly serious.

Of course it didn't help that Pitch had cracked up laughing as Sandy caught the large man before he hit the ground and maneuvered him into the nest next to Tooth. They later argued over "how to be supportive of expecting parents, especially when they're friends who never excepted to ever have children". When North awoke almost an hour later he was still flabbergasted but cuddled up to Tooth. He was the one to break the news to Tooth and became just as worried and frantic as Jack had been, only more so. In fact he was a thousand times worse. He refused to let Tooth continue her duties other than to instruct her fairies where to go. He wanted her to move her entire operation to Santoff Clausen and went so far as to try and move everything. Of course Tooth would have none of it and ended up having to pose one of her swords at his throat, threatening to gut him if he didn't back off and give her some space. Reluctantly he gave in. The other Guardians took bets on how long that would last. Every moment North was separated from Tooth was filled with worried pacing and frantic looks to the sky in hopes that she would return. She always did or he would go to Punjam Hi Loo but that never stopped him from worrying and it effected his duties. Jack was the one to give him a kick in the rear and get him back to work. As Jack put it, North had a child on the way who would be in need of toys just as much as the other children of the world and he only had a few months to get them done so he best get to it. That got the Russian moving and in the months up to the baby was born he designed more toys than he had in many years. Hundreds upon hundreds of toys were designed and created, the designs he made for his unborn child also being used for other children. The yetis were extremely busy that year.

When the big day came Mother Nature (Seraphina) and Mother Goose (Katherine) volunteered to deliver the baby. While Katherine and Tooth usually didn't get along very well Tooth was happy to have more women around, especially for this. The labor seemed to last forever and by the time the baby was born she was more than happy to have the little girl out of her. Both Seraphina and Katherine cooed over the infant, treasuring her like the rarest jewel in existence before finally allowing the men in. Katherine had chased North out of the infirmary, teasingly telling him that while he was the greatest warrior in history that not even he could handle what Tooth was about to go through. She had even locked the door on him and posted two yetis at the door to keep him out. Of course they never would have been able to stop North if he really wanted in but the threat of Sandy knocking him out was enough to make the large Russian stay out. When he was finally allowed in the look of wonder on his face made her hug him tightly.

"She's beautiful," Katherine said, kissing his cheek. "Congratulations Nick."

He gave her a small hug back, his gaze glued to the small child Tooth cradled in her arms. He returned the kiss with a small thank you before walking briskly pass to take up the seat next to the large bed, too afraid to climb on the bed next to his love without disrupting them. He leaned over to kiss Tooth on the lips before staring down at the tiny child in her arms. He fell absolutely in love in that moment and swore to be the most protective father in history – perhaps over protective but it didn't matter. For the next hour he spent some much needed alone time with his new family.

When the others were finally allowed to come in there was much hugging and congratulations all around. Everyone loved their newest family member but it was Jack North called over as he held his daughter.

The eternal youth smiled lovingly at the little girl. She had lovely brunette hair and large hazel eyes that seemed to change with the reflection of the light. Her skin was slightly darker than North's, closer to Tooth's. She was a beautiful combination of the two.

North carefully stood and asked Jack to sit then gently deposited the infant in his arms. The youth held the girl with as much care as he did his own children. "Jack," North began, kneeling before the boy as if Jack were still a small child. "I'd like to introduce you to your sister…Emma."

Jack's head shot up in surprise and his arms tightened ever so slightly around the baby. "Emma?" he asked.

Pitch's breath hitched as did Bunny's. They both stared at Jack, watching his reaction carefully and ready to intervene should this not go well.

North nodded, his large hands on Jack's knees. "I hope you don't mind. I once knew a little girl who had a brave older brother who gave his life to save hers. Every Christmas she would write to me asking if I could bring him back to her. I couldn't of course but I remember the love and dedication she had for him. She grew up to be a very strong woman just as dedicated to her children as she was her brother. She was very inspirational."

Jack blinked, tears shimmering on his eye lashes. "I…"

"Tooth and I would like to honor her and her brother," North continued. "Jack, you gave me a chance to be a father. You gave your life for your sister and while I can never reunite you with her would you give us this honor? Would you allow us to name our child after your Emma?"

The boy was in tears now and he gave a curt nod, fearful that if he did anything more he might break down. He carefully adjusted the infant in his arms so he could hold her in one and then opened the other so he could hug North. The large man leaned up to gather the boy in his arms, careful of his daughter.

"Thank you," Jack sobbed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. She's perfect. She's absolutely perfect." He felt Tooth's small hand run through his hair as her lips pressed against his temple.

"No, Jack, thank you for making us a family," she whispered, wiping away his tears.

Jack sniffled and smiled her and North. "I love her. Can I keep her?"

North laughed. "She's your sister, Jack, of course you can."

Nathaniel wobbled up to them, holding Bunny's hand. The little Pooka had Jack's face and a thin dusting of white fur. His body was like that of a Pooka with the exception of his hands which were human and ears which while larger than a human's were on either side of his head. Bunny placed a hand on his tiny rump as he clambered up the chair and into Jack's lap to see the baby.

"Nathaniel, meet Emma, my sister," he said, holding his son on one lap as he held Emma on the other. "She was named after a very special girl I loved a long, long time ago…" He told his son the story of his Emma, a story he would later tell his new sister.

North held Tooth in his arms as they watched their children and grandchild interact. He nuzzled into her and hugged her, careful of her tender belly and groin. She leaned back against him, her fingers intertwining with his. Eventually the rest of the Guardians gathered around, all taking turns holding Emma or Nathaniel. Even Pitch had fallen in love with the girl, promising to care and guard over her as he did Jack and Jack's children and even Jack's children's children. For the first time that little something that always seemed missing in North's life was finally filled. He now possessed the greatest treasure in the universe. He woman he loved with all his heart, a child of their own that neither of them ever thought possible, an adoptive son who was just like a blood relation – maybe closer – and a loving family that was growing constantly as the once destroyed Pooka race was renewed. North was happy, finally and truly happy. He smiled lovingly at his family. He had a son and daughter, two of the most beautiful beings he had ever laid eyes on. And while his daughter would one day grow up he knew that there would always be children in the Guardians future and that brought forth a Wonder and Joy unlike any he felt before.

fin


End file.
